La chance de notre côté
by FanficMangaDreams
Summary: Plus de dix ans après la révolte, Katniss a pris une grande décision concernant son couple qui risque de bouleverser la vie des époux Mellark à tout jamais.
1. Chapitre 1

Assise dans le salon de leur maison du village des vainqueurs, Katniss attendait patiemment Peeta, encore affairé à la boulangerie, la seule du district 12. Il fallait l'avouer, il était écrasé par le travail en ce moment. Entre les livraisons de pains et les commandes de gâteaux de mariage, il avait beaucoup de boulot à faire.

Heureusement, elle avait réussi à le persuader d'embaucher quelques autres employés. Deux jeunes hommes du district 9, que Peeta connaissait depuis assez longtemps, étaient arrivés par le train illico presto après l'appel de celui-ci. Mais même avec deux paires de mains en plus, ils avaient assez de mal à s'en sortir pour nourrir le district de pains et viennoiseries dans les temps. Finalement, Katniss prêtait parfois main forte en allant livrer le pain dans la Veine et à la Plaque reconstruite depuis quelques semaines, même si elle ne sera plus jamais la même, vu que le marché noir a été légalisé dans la moitié des districts, dont le 12. On n'entendra plus les murmures de marchands suspects ou on ne sentira plus les soupes que Sae Boui-boui donnait aux Pacificateurs. Enfin, les soupes, on les sentira encore, certainement.

Et donc, chaque soir, elle l'attendait impatiemment. Encore plus ce soir, pour une raison qu'elle gardait précieusement. Elle avait préparé un rôti de biche avec des petites pommes de terre aux herbes, un plat que Peeta adorait. Et elle aimait le chouchouter.

Un cliquetis provenant de la porte la fit sursauter légèrement, avant de laisser apparaître une tête blonde aux yeux bleu océan, recouverte d'un bonnet en laine. Le voyant rester un moment derrière la porte, elle se leva et son visage se fendit en un petit sourire.

**-** **Qu'est-ce que tu me caches encore ? **demanda-t-elle, cédant à la curiosité et tentant de regarder dans le dos de Peeta, qui, visiblement, dissimulait quelque chose.

**-** **Moi ? Rien ! Rien du tout ! **répondit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents.

**- C'est fou à quel point tu me convaincs**, déclara Katniss, ironiquement, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. **Je vais finir par croire que tu as une maîtresse vu les heures auxquelles tu rentres ! **

**- J'adore ton humour, chérie ! Mais non, ce soir, j'ai fait un détour pour toi ! Allez, laisse-moi entrer ! **

**- Hum… j'y réfléchis**, murmura-t-elle suffisamment fort pour être entendue.

Elle s'éloigna de l'entrée, le regard tourné vers la porte de la cuisine. Peeta, quant à lui, en profita pour s'infiltrer dans la pièce, enlever manteau, écharpe, gants et bonnet, et enrouler un bras autour de la taille de Katniss.

Il posa ses lèvres dans le creux de son cou et un frisson enveloppa la jeune femme du sommet du crâne aux bouts de ses orteils. Voilà l'effet que ça lui faisait lorsque la bouche de son amant s'étalait sur sa peau.

Puis, soudainement, quelque chose de coloré et d'enroulé dans du papier surgit devant ses yeux, qui s'écarquillèrent.

- **Des fleurs ! Mon dieu, Peeta ! Je t'avais dit que ce n'était pas la peine de faire ça ! **

**- J'ai le droit de faire une exception de temps en temps, non ?**

**- La dernière exception de ce genre remonte à une dizaine de jours. Nous n'avons pas la même conception de « temps en temps », mon chéri ! **

Elle s'en saisit, les sentit. Des lys blancs et des campanules assorties, avec quelques feuilles d'un vert profond pour rehausser les fleurs. Un peu comme le bouquet qu'elle avait lors de leur mariage. Un souvenir apaisant, d'ailleurs. Elle s'empressa d'aller les mettre dans un vase et revint ensuite embrasser Peeta, en guise de remerciements. Elle lui prit la main et l'emmena dans la salle à manger, où une table remarquablement bien dressée n'attendait plus que ses hôtes.

**- Je me disais bien que tes vêtements n'étaient pas faits pour être inutiles, ce soir ! Ils fallaient qu'ils s'assortissent à… un repas ? **devina Peeta, ses doigts se frayant un chemin dans la chevelure de Katniss. **D'ailleurs, ils me paraissent plus bouclés. Flavius est passé, je suppose ?**

Flavius et les deux autres membres de l'équipe de préparation de Katniss, Octavia et Venia, résidaient dans une maison du village des vainqueurs, également. C'est la jeune femme elle-même qui leur avait demandé de rester sur place, les persuadant qu'ils s'y plairaient. Ils ont mis deux années entières avant de s'adapter au district. Katniss les avait aidés à prendre leurs repères progressivement, car le changement entre ce district et le Capitole est plus que perturbant. Il reste toujours un peu de la capitale dans leurs traits : les boucles anglaises d'un orange douloureux de Flavius, les tatouages dorés sur les joues de Venia et la peau verte d'Octavia, qui a pâli pendant un moment avant une autre intervention esthétique.

Katniss prenait désormais plus de temps pour s'occuper d'elle, comme une fille normale. On ne croirait pas, en la voyant aujourd'hui, qu'elle a failli devenir sourde, qu'elle s'est battu pour sa vie et celles de ses proches, qu'elle a des morceaux de peau greffés partout sur le corps, des implants capillaires dans les cheveux et des cicatrices qui couvrent chacun de ses membres. On ne croirait pas qu'elle a été le symbole d'une rébellion qui a abouti à une fin plutôt heureuse et positive. Le geai moqueur.

Pour répondre à son mari, elle lui rétorqua :

**- A ton avis, Peeta ?**

**- Je suis bête. La question ne se pose pas, maintenant qu'ils sont sur place. **

**- Félicitations, monsieur Mellark. Vous êtes un grand observateur, **répondit la jeune femme, ses bras autour de la nuque du blond.

**- A ce que je voie, Mora est venu également. **

Umino Mora, qu'on appelle plus souvent Mora, est le nouveau styliste de Katniss. Elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à l'accepter, car pour elle, le seul et l'unique restera Cinna. Néanmoins, elle a su se l'accommoder rapidement, malgré tous les souvenirs qui lui refaisaient surface. C'est un homme d'environ la quarantaine, avec des traits noirs tatoués sur les joues, un peu comme les traces de peinture des Indiens. Il porte toujours des vêtements d'un violet virant au noir et une boucle d'oreille qui supporte une plume jaune. Il est très gentil et affectueux, et s'est vite rapproché de Venia, félicitant d'abord ses travaux de maquillage sur Katniss pour s'en rapprocher. D'ailleurs, la maquilleuse du groupe ne semblent pas insensible à ses avances. Non seulement il est grand, beau et plutôt fort, mais aussi, il faudrait presque croire qu'il est né avec le crayon dans la main tant ses dessins sont époustouflants.

Katniss porte ce soir un ensemble de ses créations, se résumant à un bustier en cuir brun lacé dans le dos et un pantalon en jean très large en bas avec des bottines à talons, ce qui est rare chez la jeune femme. La touche finale, dite du Capitole, se trouve dans un ceinture constitué de maillons en rubans dorés à laquelle sont suspendues plusieurs perles d'huîtres raccrochées par deux fils en peau de kangourou. La jeune femme voulait faire l'effort de mettre une tenue beaucoup plus féminine que ce qu'elle a l'habitude de mettre. Et vraisemblablement, cela semble fonctionner.

**- Des perles d'huîtres**, reconnut tout de suite Peeta en les touchant. **Toujours ta touche préférée sur les vêtements.**

**- On se demande à qui la faute**, s'écria-t-elle avant de l'embrasser. **Bon, allez, viens donc manger.**

Le garçon ne se fit pas attendre et se pressa d'aller s'asseoir à sa place habituelle. Katniss revint avec une salade de crudités, comportant des noix de Saint-Jacques pochées et d'autres ingrédients plus accessibles dans le district.

**- C'est Annie qui te les a envoyées, je suppose ? **questionna Peeta en se servant.

**- Oui**, répondit la jeune femme, la fourchette à la main. **D'ailleurs, elle te passe le bonjour. Et Finn aussi.**

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il grandit vite, ce petit ! Il ressemble trait pour trait à son père ! **s'émerveilla le boulanger. **C'est sûrement lui qui a poussé Annie à nous les expédier, comme toujours.**

**- Oh oui ! J'en suis certaine ! Il veut revoir son parrain, et vite ! C'est bientôt ses 10 ans, alors, il vaut mieux ne pas oublier.**

**- Ne t'en fais pas, on ira ! Il faudra aussi rendre une visite à ta mère en même temps, chérie. Tu as des nouvelles au fait ? **

**- Pas plus que toi. Je suis contente qu'elle soit enfin devenue médecin. Elle a été reconnue là-haut, pour de bon, et elle s'y plaît bien. Autant ne pas la déranger. L'anniversaire de Finn… je ne sais plus quand c'est. Le 12 ou le 13 mai ? **

**- Le 11. Bon, mangeons, chérie. J'ai hâte de goûter à ça ! **s'exclama-t-il.

Durant le dîner, les deux amoureux continuèrent de parler de la famille, en particulier de Finn et d'Annie, qui a su surmonter le décès de Finnick malgré quelques crises de larmes assez violentes au début. Après dix ans d'absence, elle a dû apprendre à vivre sans lui, mais son bonheur est désormais son fils, le filleul de Peeta, par la même occasion.

Ils discutèrent un peu de Johanna, choisie pour animer une émission de compétition d'artistes, artistes avec lesquels elle se retrouvait souvent au lit. Du moins, les plus beaux et les plus virils. Elle gagnait beaucoup en notoriété, au point de devoir se coltiner deux gardes du corps, ce qui lui fait quand même froid dans le dos, pensant que les gens ont oublié qu'elle sait se défendre. Et qu'elle l'a montré à plusieurs reprises lors des Jeux et durant la Rébellion. Elle vit maintenant en périphérie du Capitole, ne supportant pas de dormir à l'intérieur de la ville, mais retourne très fréquemment dans le district 8 ou rendant souvent visite aux deux amoureux du district 12.

Enobaria est une haut gradée dans les rangs de l'armée de Paylor. Elle ne voulait pas abandonner sa condition physique et, même si aucune guerre ne risque d'éclater, elle a quand même préféré rester dans un domaine qui lui correspondait, vu ses dents limées en pointes et son aptitude à se battre avec une aisance déconcertante. Elle appelle souvent les vainqueurs survivants pour les inviter quelques fois à venir la voir à l'entraînement, dans le 2.

Beetee, quant à lui, fait le tour de Panem afin de recruter des personnes qui pourraient l'aider à gérer les émissions du Capitole, dont Plutarch est le secrétaire général. Ces deux-là travaillent main dans la main afin de fournir au peuple des divertissements qu'ils espèrent suffisants pour leur faire oublier l'horreur des Hunger Games. Katniss ne leur parle que très rarement, la mort de Prim lui restant toujours à travers de la gorge.

Haymitch. Et bien… Haymitch. Haymitch est toujours le même. Un blond qui dort avec son couteau suisse sur son canapé dans un environnement plus qu'invivable et une odeur d'alcool empestant toutes les pièces, jusqu'au plancher lui-même. Seules ses oies - baptisées, entre autre, Effie, Kat-Kat et Jo-Jo, etc… - lui servent de compagnie permanente. Peeta et Katniss passent le voir tous les jours, même si « passer le voir » n'est pas la même chose que « réveiller à saut d'eau pour le bousculer un peu ». Haymitch, ou le mentor qui ne changera pas d'un poil. D'ailleurs, Peeta se demande souvent comment il fait pour garder un barbe de la même taille sans se la raser.

**- Va savoir**, lâcha Katniss, les yeux au ciel. **A croire que son vin fige sa pilosité.**

**- Dans ce cas, je vais faire pareil que lui ! **ironisa le blond en levant ses bras.

**- Si tu fais ça, je te promets que je demande le divorce !**

**- Tu crois vraiment que je pourrais boire à longueur de journée ?**

**- Mais non ! Et si un jour ça t'arrive, ça voudra dire que tu es complètement désespéré. Ou que tu ne veux plus de poils**, ajouta la jeune femme.

**- Tu m'aimes bien comme je suis, je n'ai aucune raison de changer ! **

Une fois la belle radoucie, les deux tourtereaux continuèrent de manger la fin de leur plat de résistance.

Dès qu'ils eurent fini cela, Katniss débarrassa et demanda à Peeta d'aller allumer un feu dans le cheminée, histoire de manger leur dessert dans le salon. Il s'exécuta. Il prit des bûches bien sèches dans la caisse réservée à cet effet et les fit brûler grâce à quelques allumettes. En attendant sa femme, il s'assit sur le sofa, les mains derrière la tête, les yeux clos.

Katniss débarqua avec un plateau. Le bruit de ses talons ont fait ouvrir les paupières du jeune homme, qui la regarda poser ce fameux plateau avant de s'installer à ses côtés.

**- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait de bon, encore ? **dit Peeta, pour lancer une conversation.

**- Ton dessert préféré, un cheese-cake aux fraises avec un coulis de framboises… Bon, j'avoue, j'ai triché ! C'est Delly qui a préparé le coulis, **termina la belle brune. **Il va falloir qu'elle m'apprenne, si je veux te faire plus de surprises.**

**- Je peux t'expliquer la recette, chérie, je suis boulanger, ne l'oublie pas !**

**- Boulanger, pâtissier et peintre ! D'ailleurs, quand est-ce que Thom aura fini la construction de la galerie ? **questionna Katniss en plaçant une part du gâteau dans une petite assiette.

**- Aucune idée… en tout cas, ça avance plutôt vite avec les ouvriers du 2 qui sont venus.**

**- Hum… je suppose que tu as raison. C'est juste que** (elle s'interrompt pour manger un bout de sa propre part) **j'ai tellement hâte de voir le résultat, et la réaction des gens face à tes tableaux ! Tu mérites tellement ! **

**- Je ne suis pas habitué à t'entendre dire ça, tu sais ? **

Elle rigola un peu et tous les deux continuèrent de manger, jusqu'à reprendre une part tellement ils sont satisfaits du résultat. Katniss ramena le plateau à la cuisine, une fois le dessert fini, et retrouva Peeta dans le salon, les bras de ce dernier attendant sa belle. Elle s'installa sur ses genoux, en prenant soin de ne pas trop appuyer sur la jambe artificielle du jeune homme, et cala sa tête dans son cou.

Après avoir passé un quart d'heure dans cette position, elle se redressa et regarda la chemise de son époux, qui paraissait très intéressante à ce moment.

**- Chérie, tu veux me parler ? **demanda Peeta en la scrutant.

**- Euh, eh bien… oui**, répondit-elle timidement.

Il attendit qu'elle daigne parler en premier, ce qu'elle fit ; et ce qui le surprit, vu que c'était souvent lui qui menait les conversations.

**- J'ai… j'ai pris une grande décision, mûrement réfléchie. Ça fait quelques mois que ça me trotte dans la tête**, débuta-t-elle. **J'ai pesé longuement le pour et le contre. Et je me dis qu'à 28 ans, il serait peut-être temps de passer le cap.**

**- Katniss… je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « passer le cap » ?**

**- Euh… Peeta, je… je ne pouvais pas t'en empêcher, tu sais… mais j'étais tellement obstinée il y a dix ans ! Aujourd'hui, j'ai mûri. Je t'aime, je t'ai épousé, et tout ce qu'il nous manque… j'ai décidé de te l'offrir… Je veux porter ton enfant ; je veux fonder une famille avec toi… si tu veux.**

Les phrases mirent quelques instants avant de former le puzzle comme il le fallait dans l'esprit de Peeta. Les informations se mirent doucement en place. Katniss venait de lui avouer qu'elle voulait un bébé. Un bébé de lui, et que cela lui ferait énormément plaisir de fonder une famille avec lui.

Un large sourire s'étendit sur les lèvres de Peeta. Un feu d'artifice explosa dans son corps, suivi d'une émotion intense. Ses yeux se mouillèrent légèrement, les couvrant d'un fin film d'eau. Ses mains se refermèrent un peu plus sur les hanches de Katniss et il la serra contre lui, tandis qu'elle passait ses bras autour de sa nuque.

Front contre front, ils se sourirent, et une larme vint perler sous l'œil du jeune homme. Elle caressa ses joues avant de poser sa bouche sur celle de son amoureux. Sa langue taquina les lèvres de Peeta, qui les ouvrit et ils commencèrent un ballet alangui avant d'y mettre fin.

Tous les deux enlevèrent leurs chaussures rapidement avant de se précipiter à l'étage, dans leur chambre. Ils fermèrent la porte à clef et Katniss se saisit du col de chemise dans son amant, l'attirant à elle. Il posa ses mains sur les fesses rebondies de sa partenaire et la colla à lui. Ils basculèrent sur le grand lit conjugal, le blond au-dessus, écrasant sa femme.

**- Peeta ! J'étouffe ! **s'écria-t-elle.

**- Pardon, pardon, madame Mellark**, susurra-t-il sensuellement, ses dents s'attaquant au lobe d'oreille de celle-ci. **C'est juste que vous êtes tellement attirante…**

**- Et vous êtes tant appétissant, monsieur Mellark ! **mâchouilla-t-elle en glissant ses mains sous la chemise de ce dernier.

Peeta descendit sa bouche dans le cou de sa femme, où il laissa la marque de son passage. Puis, il s'attaqua à sa clavicule, son épaule, et remonta ensuite vers sa mâchoire et enfin, ses lèvres, où il demanda l'accès à sa langue.

En même temps que cette douce torture, Katniss avait déboutonné le vêtement de son mari et le lui avait ôté, ses ongles laissant des marques de griffure passagères sur sa peau cuivrée.

Tous deux se redressèrent durant ce baiser. Peeta délaça le bustier de sa femme sans l'enlever, tandis qu'elle se chargeait de défaire la boucle de sa ceinture. Il soupira le temps d'un instant, car son érection grandissante n'aurait pas supporté de rester dans un si petit espace une seconde de plus. Ses doigts caressèrent la peau du dos de son amante, s'adressant dans le creux de sa chute de reins, à la frontière de son pantalon, dont il défit la cordelière.

Katniss pressa son bassin contre celui de Peeta, un geste qui avait le don de faire précipiter le jeune homme dans une extase qu'eux seuls connaissaient. Il allongea la belle brune sur les oreillers, lui arrachant un gémissement. C'est dans ces moments-là qu'il devenait un tantinet plus sauvage. Une vraie bête, comme avait dit Katniss à Johanna. Et cela lui plaisait.

Les pantalons se retrouvèrent rapidement au pied du lit, tout comme le bustier de la jeune femme, les laissant tous les deux en boxer. Ce fut presque un supplice lorsque sa bouche se retrouva sur un des seins de la belle, qui gémit. Ses jambes s'écartèrent un peu, tandis que Peeta continua sa douce torture, mordillant, suçotant, léchant le globe de chair. Une de ses mains se baladait à l'intérieur de la cuisse de Katniss, pendant que la seconde malaxait tendrement l'autre sein de sa partenaire. Les cris s'intensifièrent quand elle sentit un doigt entrer en elle, sa culotte n'ayant en rien empêché ce geste. Ses mouvements autour de l'index de son mari la firent se dandiner, jusqu'à ce que ses parois se resserrèrent autour.

Sa tête se renfonça un peu dans son oreiller. Elle sentit des doigts faire descendre son dernier sous-vêtement, la révélant ainsi nue aux yeux de son amant. Elle se rehaussa jusqu'à pouvoir l'embrasser et le retourner, se retrouvant à califourchon devant le membre imposant de Peeta.

Elle intima un lent mouvement dessus, faisant légèrement grogner le beau blond, qui ne put s'empêcher de placer ses mains sur les hanches de Katniss. Il crut devenir fou, comme à chaque fois qu'il discernait les doigts de sa femme faire des va-et-vient sur son membre.

La plaquant contre le matelas moelleux, il baissa le dernier de ses vêtements, et, toujours d'un regard, demanda le feu vert à Katniss, qui acquiesça doucement, comme à chaque fois qu'il le faisait.

**- Peeta… oh, Peeta…**,murmura-t-elle.

Plus il était en elle, plus ils croyaient devenir fous. Ils ne se lassaient jamais de faire l'amour ensemble. Et plus le temps passait, plus le goût de ces émotions était incroyable.

Katniss enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de son amoureux, le faisant entrer encore plus en elle. Des papillons submergeaient son bas-ventre, pour se répandre dans tout son corps, jusqu'à la pointe de ses ongles, qui s'enfonçaient légèrement dans l'épiderme de Peeta.

Celui-ci ne se dit pas prier et entama de longues impulsions dans le corps de sa partenaire. Les cris de la jeune femme s'intensifièrent au fur et à mesure que la vitesse des mouvements s'intensifiaient. Le doux son de leurs corps se percutant résonna à leurs oreilles et ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, échangeant un baiser brûlant de désir.

Puis, un va-et-vient plus long percuta le ventre de la belle, la faisant atteindre des aigus tandis que lui lâchait un long soupir ponctué de petits râles. Ils s'effondrèrent dans les couvertures ensemble, ramenant un drap sur leurs corps dénudés et couverts d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Il lui offrit le refuge de ses bras, et elle vient s'y blottir, sans se faire attendre.

Un baiser dans les cheveux bruns de sa femme et un murmure de Peeta.

**- Je t'aime.**

Un sourire tendre s'étira sur ses lèvres, ponctué de quelques rougeurs, tandis que son regard se posa sur la fine alliance argentée de son annulaire gauche. Elle répondit à son tour, avant de déposer un baiser sur le torse de son mari.

**- Je t'aime aussi.**


	2. Chapitre 2

Les semaines passaient, et aucun bébé n'était à l'horizon. Pourtant, ils faisaient l'amour tous les jours, voire plusieurs fois par jour. Katniss se demandait souvent si il n'y avait pas un problème. Et cette question avait été résolue rapidement, après une visite chez sa gynécologue. Non. Elle n'avait aucun souci à se faire. Alors, était-ce Peeta ? Apparemment, lui non plus ne souffrait pas d'une quelconque maladie l'empêchant de concevoir. Mais à tous les deux, on leur avait précisé que c'était quelque chose de long à obtenir.

Toutefois, la gynécologue de Katniss lui avait prescrit des médicaments à base de plantes facilitant l'ovulation. Elle les prenait depuis près de trois semaines, désormais, et toujours rien. Elle commençait à baisser le bras, et son moral diminuait un peu. Elle trouvait néanmoins refuge chez Haymitch, la porte de ce dernier étant toujours ouverte.

Elle lui avait parlé de son envie d'enfant, de tout ce qu'elle faisait pour y arriver. Et sa visite chez Annie dans le district 4 ne l'avait pas aidée, surtout quand elle voyait le petit garçon que cette dernière avait réussi à concevoir sans problème, quelques jours avant le décès de Finnick. Mais avec Haymitch, il ne fallait pas trop se faire d'espoir ; ce solitaire n'a pas de don paternel.

Ils s'étaient accordés deux jours de « pause » pour les fêtes de Noël, afin de boire et de manger à leur guise, s'accordant même une petite gueule de bois le lendemain des festivités. Haymitch avait explosé de rire en les voyant s'insulter avec un mal de crâne infernal, ce qui lui arrivait tout le temps. Néanmoins, ne jamais contredire un alcoolique avéré. Peeta en gardait la preuve, une belle bosse, au front.

Alors, pour s'occuper désormais, Katniss s'investissait grandement dans les préparatifs du Nouvel An. Il y aurait pas mal d'invités. D'ailleurs, ils allaient le passer dans le district 4, avec sa mère et le peu d'amis qu'elle avait. La liste n'était pas longue, mais suffisante pour faire une fête digne de ce nom : sa mère, Johanna, Annie et le petit Finn, Haymitch, ainsi que son équipe de préparation, Mora compté dedans. Enobaria avait décliné, elle passerait la nuit avec ses collègues du camp dans lequel elle se trouvait. Plutarch et Beetee n'assisteraient pas la soirée, car la présidente Paylor les avait convié à un grand feu d'artifice dans le jardin de sa résidence présidentielle. Ils en étaient complètement désolés.

Quant à Gale… elle ne lui parlait plus. Depuis ses fiançailles avec Peeta, dix ans plus tôt. Elle le voyait à la télévision parfois, et vice versa. Ils ne se téléphonaient pas et ne s'étaient plus jamais recroisés. tout ce qu'elle sait, c'est qu'il est devenu un vrai tombeur auprès des filles du district 2. Apparemment, il n'est pas prêt de se marier ou d'avoir des enfants. En tant que ministre de la Paix, un « poste exceptionnel », avait-il précisé un jour lors d'une interview, on peut tout se permettre, que ce soient les vêtements, les maisons ou les filles.

Il n'était jamais retourné dans le 12. Et cela ne manquait à quasiment personne. Il arrivait parfois à Katniss de se saisir du combiné et de le reposer tout de suite après. Il devait être chargé de travail. Probablement vrai tout comme probablement faux, vu le nombre d'interviews, de photos et d'inaugurations auxquelles il participait. Il arrivait même à la jeune femme de penser que Peeta était plus débordant de travail que lui, et plus utile. Et puis, elle ne voulait plus lui parler depuis les baisers qu'il avait tenté de lui arracher alors qu'elle préparait son mariage. Au dernier moment, elle avait même dû changer de témoin, et avait pris Johanna, qui s'était fait un plaisir de remplir ce rôle.

Tout en notant une liste de courses à faire une fois arrivés dans le 4, elle pliait des vêtements qu'elle fourrait dans un large sac de voyage. Elle regarda ensuite l'horloge suspendue au-dessus de la porte de la chambre conjugale. 18 heures 30. Le train partait du district 12 à 20 heures 15. Peeta rentrait à 19 heures 30 la plupart du temps. Sans compter le fait qu'il y ait des plaques de verglas devant la porte de leur maison. Qu'il fallait bousculer Haymitch, dont elle avait dû préparer la valise la veille. Qu'il fallait passer des coups de téléphone à plusieurs personnes. Flavius et l'équipe. Annie. Qu'il fallait emballer le cadeau de sa mère, ce qu'elle pourrait faire dans le train. Mais surtout, qu'il fallait aller à la gare. A pied. Ce qui mettait environ 20 minutes.

Elle ferma la valise, la descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Elle mit ses bottes en cuir, histoire d'être prête lorsqu'il serait l'heure de partir. Un rapide coup d'œil par la fenêtre lui permit de constater qu'Haymitch était levé, ce qui la rassura momentanément. Elle se pressa vers la cuisine et mit les sandwiches dans le panier tissé, ainsi que la salade de crudités, la petite bouteille de vin rouge, dont l'étiquette a été remplacée par « jus de raisin » afin que leur mentor ne saute pas dessus. Elle fourra également dans son propre sac, un peigne, son maquillage - histoire de faire bonne impression devant Venia - sa broche de geai moqueur, qu'elle ne portait plus, mais qu'elle gardait constamment avec elle. Elle mit également un test de grossesse au fond, se donnant du courage.

Au moment de mettre son manteau, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Peeta la referma derrière lui, avant de remarquer qu'il était couvert de neige. Il avait cinq minutes d'avance, ce qui fit un peu relâcher la pression de la jeune femme.

**- Tu as passé une bonne journée, chérie ? **demanda-t-il avant de l'embrasser furtivement.

**- Stressante**, dit-elle. **Et c'est pas fini. D'ailleurs, Mora et les autres ne devraient pas tarder. Il faudra juste que l'on bouge Haymitch. Il a pas l'air d'être en super forme avec sa grippe.**

**- Il a toujours la forme pour boire ! Ne t'en fais, Kat' ! Ah, à ce que je vois, on mangera dans le train ?**

**- Oui ! On met 22 heures pour aller dans le 4, et je n'ai pas envie de débourser un sou dans le wagon-restaurant aujourd'hui ! Ça te va, mon amour ? **questionna-t-elle en resserrant son écharpe autour de son cou.

**- Parfait ! Ma petite fée du logis, va ! Tiens, regarde**, incita-t-il en écartant un pan du rideau de la cuisine.

Elle suivit son regard et vit l'équipe de préparation se dirigeait vers leur maison. Haymitch les suivait un peu derrière, titubant, une canette à la main.

Rapidement, Katniss ouvrit la porte et tenta de les avertir pour le verglas lorsque Venia manqua de tomber. Elle fut rattrapée par Mora, qui rougit sur le champ avant de la redresser et de faire comme si de rien n'était. Ils s'embrassèrent affectueusement chacun leur tour et le petit couple les fit s'installer dans le salon. Ils n'ôtèrent pas leurs lourds manteaux de fourrure. L'heure tournait à une vitesse hallucinante. Peeta s'empressa juste d'aller chercher les tickets du train et de les distribuer à tout le monde. Il leur expliqua ensuite le déroulement du trajet.

**- Bon, on n'a pas pris le plus court, je veux bien vous l'accorder, **commença-t-il. **On va passer par les districts 11, 10, 7 et 8. A l'arrêt au 7, on passera prendre Johanna aux alentours de 10 heures demain. On arrivera vers 18 heures dans le district 4. Annie viendra nous chercher et **(il se tourna vers Katniss) **ta mère nous attendra chez elle. Une chance qu'elle ait pu acquérir une grande maison proche de celle d'Annie ! **

**- Elle ne reçoit pas beaucoup de monde, ou alors, ça devient rapidement un hôpital miniature… **remarqua la belle brune.

**- Peeta**, demanda timidement Octavia, **combien de personnes peuvent dormir ensemble dans un compartiment ?**

**- Combien sommes-nous ? **(il compta les personnes présentes) **Sept, plus Johanna. Nos compartiments sont l'un à côté de l'autre, vous n'avez qu'à former des paires, et quelqu'un se retrouvera avec Johanna demain, pour quelques heures. **

**- Laissez-moi en solo**, annonça Haymitch avant de boire une gorgée de sa canette. **Si vous ne voulez pas vous réveiller avec des odeurs d'alcool dans la cabine. D'ailleurs, Jo' se fera un plaisir de trinquer avec moi ! **

Tout le monde le regarda, comme si il portait la peste. Cela n'étonna les autres qu'à moitié ; c'est vrai que l'ancienne gagnante du district 7 avait la descente facile, elle aussi. Autant les fourrer ensemble.

Finalement, Venia et Octavia se retrouveront ensemble, tandis que Mora et Flavius partageront un compartiment. Il parut évident aux yeux de tous que Peeta et Katniss dormiront ensemble. Ou pas, avec les sous-entendus du mentor en cours de route tels que « J'espère que les murs sont insonorisés » ou « Certains ont besoin de leur séance de sport ».

Ils patientèrent une quinzaine de minutes à la gare avant que le train n'arrive. Ils montèrent dedans et furent surpris de voir que seule une autre personne était du voyage, pour le moment, du moins. Les compartiments furent vite occupés et quelques exclamations provenant de celui des deux filles révélèrent qu'elles allaient avoir le droit à un traitement de faveur.

Vers 21 heures, alors que cela ne faisait même pas trois quarts d'heure qu'ils s'éloignaient du district 12, on entendit l'équipe entière déambuler dans les couloirs étroits des wagons pour rejoindre celui du restaurant. Haymitch fit de même une dizaine de minutes plus tard, puis, ce fut un silence total.

Peeta et Katniss se câlinaient sur le lit, jusqu'à ce que cette dernière bondit des couvertures pour attraper le panier-repas qu'elle avait préparé pour eux deux. Ils mangèrent tranquillement, échangeant leurs portions et quelques baisers entre deux plats. Le jeune homme se tapota le ventre à la fin, et proposa à Katniss d'aller faire un tour à l'arrière du train, ce qu'elle ne refusa pas. Un peu d'air lui ferait du bien avant d'aller se coucher.

En chemin, ils rencontrèrent la seule personne les accompagnant. Elle était couverte d'un foulard sur sa tête et d'énormes lunettes de soleil, comme celles qu'on trouvait au Capitole. Peut-être y retournait-elle… Un petit bruit de porte leur fit comprendre qu'elle occupait le compartiment adjacent à celui de Flavius et Mora.

Ils arrivèrent à l'arrière du dernier wagon, parsemé de grandes baies vitrées amovibles au plafond. L'air glacial de décembre leur fit comme un choc thermique lorsqu'il arriva dans leurs poumons, au point que Katniss crut s'étouffer en inspirant une gorgée. Ils resserrèrent les pans de leurs épais blousons, et se tinrent l'un contre l'autre pour se réchauffer un tantinet soit peu. Ils restèrent ainsi dix minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'un énorme éternuement de la jeune femme ne mette fin à cela.

Tous les deux retournèrent en hâte dans leur compartiment et se changèrent en hâte. Katniss mit par-dessus son pyjama un châle en laine et un gilet de la même matière. Elle mourrait de froid et craignait d'avoir attraper un vilain rhume. Et c'est toujours le refuge des bras de Peeta qui la dégela, le corps du jeune homme transpirant une chaleur agréable. Elle s'endormit au moment où il déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux détachés.

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla. Lorsqu'elle s'étira, elle remarqua qu'elle était nue. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé cette nuit ? Ah oui. Un cauchemar. Et ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite… Elle se souvient juste de leurs corps qui s'emboîtaient une fois de plus et de son désir de l'avoir en elle. Un souvenir vague, vu qu'elle devait toujours être un peu endormie à ce moment-là.

La belle ramena le drap sur sa poitrine et fixa Peeta, toujours assoupi, à ses côtés. Tellement tranquille, pensa Katniss. Elle remarqua un croquis sur sa table de chevet. Il l'avait dessinée quand elle dormait, sûrement après leurs ébats amoureux, vu qu'elle ne portait aucun vêtement. Sa chevelure tombait sur sa poitrine, et ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes, comme un bouton de rose attendant patiemment le printemps. Sa main gauche reposait à côté de sa tête, des mèches de cheveux s'y emmêlant. L'autre main, quant à elle, tombait sur son ventre partiellement recouvert de la couverture, qui remontait jusqu'à son sein droit. Elle remarqua alors des signes de réveil du côté de son mari et reposa vite l'esquisse sur le bois de la table de nuit.

Peeta sortit des bras de Morphée à son tour et sentit des ongles dessiner les muscles de son ventre. Il se tourna vers sa femme et caressa sa joue.

**- Bonjour, madame Mellark**, chuchota-t-il avant de s'étirer.

**- Salut**, répondit-elle en déposant un baiser sur son front. **Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, tu avais l'air tellement paisible…**

**- Merci, mais tu sais très bien que tu peux. Je t'infligerai ta torture quotidienne en retour**, ajouta-t-il, sa main descendant sur sa clavicule.

Des frissons parcoururent le corps de la jeune femme. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément ensuite, avant que quelqu'un ne fasse irruption dans la pièce.

**- Ah bah ça va, j'vous dérange pas trop ?**

**- Jo… Johanna ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? **demanda Katniss. **Je croyais que tu prenais le train de 10 heures ! **

**- Il est 10 heures et demie, les tourtereaux**, répondit Johanna, prenant appui contre l'encadrement de la porte. **Vous vous fatiguez à ce point quand vous faites l'amour ? Ça devait être chaud, cette nuit ! Haymitch m'a dit qu'il a cru vous entendre vers deux heures, ça l'a traumatisé… Naaan, je déconne ! **précisa-t-elle en les voyant rougir comme des pivoines. **Moi, j'aurais été contente si on m'entendait jouir ! Plus tu cries, plus c'est bon ! Eh bah, je vous laisse, je vais manger un bout ! N'en profitez pas pour recommencer vos galipettes, on vous attend pour le petit-déjeuner…**

Katniss cacha son visage dans les couvertures alors que sa meilleure amie, si l'on pouvait dire ça, s'en allait, fermant la porte derrière elle. Peeta enfila un caleçon propre, un pull-over beige et un pantalon en toile. La jeune femme prit sa robe en tissu synthétique à col roulé et mit ensuite sa culotte, ses collants en laine blanche et ses bottines en cuir. Elle se coiffa rapidement et passa son peigne à Peeta.

Arrivés au wagon-restaurant, ils s'installèrent à la longue table réservée aux groupes. Haymitch discutait avec Mora et Flavius à propos du nouveau bar qui venait de s'ouvrir dans le 9 et qui recelait de nombreux alcools fruités. Octavia et Venia regardaient un épais catalogue de, à ce que l'on pouvait apercevoir, faux ongles, vernis et autres cosmétiques. Johanna mangeait sa tartine beurrée en face d'Effie, qui…

**- Effie ! **s'écria Katniss en accourant vers elle, Peeta sur ses traces. **Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!**

**- Toujours en train de courir, vous deux, n'est-ce pas ? Johanna m'a fournie la raison de votre retard**, expliqua-t-elle en faisant la bise à la jeune femme et à son mari. **Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne dirai rien. Et pour ce qui est de la raison de ma présence… c'est Annie qui m'a contacté il y a quelques jours pour m'inviter. Et comme je ne voulais pas aller au Capitole pour le feu d'artifice, je suis venue ! Je suis passée par le 2 avant-hier pour rendre une petite visite à Enobaria, elle m'a chargée de vous dire que c'est bientôt l'inauguration d'une nouvelle caserne là-haut ! Elle voudrait que l'on soit tous avec elle ! Vous en pensez quoi ? Ah et… HAYMITCH ! **s'étouffa-t-elle presque. **Espèce d'idiot, c'est la liqueur pure ! C'est trop fort pour toi !**

Le mentor toussait à en cracher ses poumons, pendant que ses protégés explosaient littéralement de rire, rejoints bientôt par Johanna et les filles de l'équipe de préparation.

Cet « incident » passé, ils continuèrent à discuter de tout et de rien, Haymitch ne se remettant pas de son ingurgitation soudaine de liqueur. Flavius s'occupait des cheveux de Katniss, emmêlés et un peu trop secs à son goût, pendant que celle-ci déjeunait en face de son époux, qui, après avoir avalé un jus d'orange et quelques biscuits, entamait une discussion avec Mora et Venia.

Le reste du trajet se déroula dans une bonne ambiance, et ils arrivèrent à l'heure prévue sur la quai du district 4. Le petit Finn accourut dans les bras de son parrain, qui le souleva et le fit tournoyer dans les airs. Katniss enlaça Annie, qui, à son tour, étreignit ensuite Johanna, Effie et les autres. Elle était certainement la femme que Katniss respectait le plus, après sa mère. Elle avait su se relever après le décès prématuré de Finnick et avait mis tout son cœur à élever leur fils.

Tout le monde se rendit ensuite dans une voiture, assez grande pour tous les accueillir. Finn insista pour aller sur les genoux de Peeta, et Katniss prit place à côté d'eux deux. Tout le monde réussit à se répartir à l'arrière, même Effie, qui a toujours été compliquée à satisfaire niveau confort, dans les districts, du moins.

Ils arrivèrent à la maison de la mère de Katniss. Elle les attendait sur le perron, sous une légère neige qui tombait doucement. Elle serra fortement sa fille dans ses bras et lâcha quelques larmes avant de la scruter et de constater les quelques changements qu'elle avait eu au cours des dernières semaines.

Madame Everdeen conduit ensuite chaque invité dans leur chambre respective, à l'étage. Venia et Octavia occuperont la chambre située à côté de celle d'Effie et Johanna. Haymitch décida de dormir avec les deux autres garçons du groupe, soient Flavius et Mora. Madame Everdeen n'eut pas besoin d'indiquer la chambre de sa fille et de son gendre, car ils venaient assez souvent et avaient leurs propres chambre et salle de bains.

A peine arrivés que ces deux-là devaient se précipiter dans les derniers magasins d'ouverts afin de ramener le strict nécessaire pour la fête, qui aura lieu dans quelques heures à peine. Entre les crudités, les crustacés, les poissons, les pains et les confettis qu'il fallait absolument, selon Effie, ils mirent près de deux heures à tout trouver. Et alors qu'ils venaient de rentrer, ils devaient se préparer pour la soirée.

Finn débarqua dans la chambre de son « tonton » et de sa « tatie », comme ils les appelaient affectueusement, avec un petit coffret qu'il posa sur leur lit.

**- Maman veut que vous mettiez ça, c'est la tradition ici, quand on fête la nouvelle année ! **expliqua-t-il en leur tendant à chacun une broche avec un poisson en bois peint dessus.

**- Merci mon chéri**, dit Katniss avant de lui déposer un bisou dans sa chevelure blonde.

**- Eh ! Ton chéri, c'est tonton ! **

**- J'aime bien te voir protester, mon chaton.**

**- Si tu insistes, je vais finir par t'épouser, tatie ! Eh ! Tu pourras chanter une chanson, s'il te plaît ?**

La jeune femme lança un regard à son mari, qui était occupé à nouer son nœud de cravate. Il hocha la tête. Et mince, elle aurait aimé qu'il ne lui réponde pas.

**- Bon, d'accord, Finn… mais c'est uniquement parce que c'est toi qui demande ! Maintenant, du vent, on voudrait être beaux pour tes yeux, chéri ! **conclut-elle en le poussant vers la porte.

**- MERCI TATIE ! A tout à l'heure, les amoureux ! **

Elle ferma la porte à clef, en souriant, afin de ne plus être dérangés ensuite. Voyant que Peeta n'arrivait toujours pas à nouer son nœud, elle le fit pivoter pour le faire se retrouver en face d'elle et se chargea de réaliser une superbe boucle de cravate.

Il prit ensuite le collier de perles que sa femme avait pris et le lui attacha, ornant ainsi la robe rose pâle à manches longues dentelées qu'elle avait mise pour l'occasion. Fait rare également : Katniss portait des talons hauts noirs, ce qui avait d'abord surpris Peeta, même si il s'avérait que le fait de le voir porter une chemise avec une cravate était exceptionnel. Il n'avait rien dit et avait juste écarquiller les yeux devant la beauté de son amante avant de murmurer :

**- Dommage qu'il faudra te l'enlever, tout à l'heure…**

**- Je pourrais toujours la remettre, ne t'en fais pas**, avait-elle répliqué.

Katniss et Peeta fin prêts, ils partirent frapper aux portes de leurs amis. Ils commencèrent par les garçons, tous habillés sur leur 31. Venia et Octavia sortirent de leur chambre avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de toquer. En contrepartie, ils durent tous attendre dix minutes qu'Effie et Johanna soient totalement prêtes. D'ailleurs, Haymitch et son impatience l'avait fait rentré dans la chambre un peu précipitamment et en est ressorti avec une belle bosse au sommet du crâne, œuvre de Johanna.

Il est désormais 20 heures 50 et tout le monde peut enfin prendre la route pour se rendre chez Annie. Madame Everdeen leur indiqua le chemin, qu'ils ne connaissaient pas trop encore, sauf Katniss et Peeta, bien évidemment.

Le petit garçon accourut dehors, sous les protestations de sa mère, ce qui fit lâcher un petit rire de la part d'Effie. Ils rentrèrent tous et les filles se dévouèrent pour aider Annie à préparer le repas et la table.

Un feu brûlait doucement dans la cheminée, créant une chaleur agréable pour les garçons, regroupés ensemble sur les deux canapés du salon. Haymitch avait dégoté différentes bouteilles dans le buffet et servait alternativement chacun des convives. Il lança un regard d'avertissement à Katniss, pour qui l'alcool n'était pas un très bon ami. Elle but une gorgée de whisky dans le verre de Peeta et tira ensuite la langue à son mentor, qui grogna, tandis qu'il terminait son deuxième verre de vodka. Venia et Octavia arrivèrent ensuite avec les gâteaux apéritifs, sur lesquels Finn et Johanna se jetèrent ensemble.

**- Marraine, mange pas tout ! **répliqua le garçonnet à Johanna.

**- J'fais ce que je veux, petit homme ! Tu n'es pas assez rapide, c'est aussi simple que ça ! **

**- Maieuuuuuh ! Je vais le dire à maman ! Et puis, déjà, je suis un homme, un dur, un vrai !** protesta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils avec un petit air charmeur.

**- T'as pas de muscles**, remarqua Johanna en appuyant sur les biceps enfantins de Finn. **Et tu n'as pas perdu toutes tes dents. **

**- Ca veut rien dire, hein tonton ?**

**- Attends encore un peu, on verra ce qu'on pourra faire de toi**, réfuta l'intéressé.

Le petit garçon bouda, ce qui fit rire tout le monde autour de lui. Toute la soirée se passa bien. Octavia, Venia et Mora étant complètement bourrés, on les renvoya avant l'heure chez madame Everdeen, qui les raccompagna. Cette dernière revint ensuite en leur assurant qu'ils dormaient profondément. Et c'est ce moment que choisit Katniss pour chanter "_La Chanson de la Vallée_" devant les yeux admiratifs de sa famille et de ses amis. Le garçonnet, assis sur le tapis, se balançait de droite à gauche au rythme des notes mélodieuses.

Vers 23 heures, Finn s'endormit sur les genoux de sa mère, qui le mit au lit en silence. Annie avait assuré qu'il n'avait attendu que ça durant la semaine. Il restait un petit garçon, néanmoins, et il avait besoin de sommeil.

Puis, enfin, à minuit moins cinq, tout le monde se retrouva sur le balcon, emmitouflés dans leurs manteaux d'hiver. Flavius et Haymitch burent ce qu'ils appelaient le « dernier verre de l'année » en avalant cul sec de la fleur de houblon pure, sous les yeux d'une Effie exténuée. Elle discutait vivement avec madame Everdeen de diverses choses, comme l'hôpital du district ou des nouveaux magasins du Capitole. Annie s'était joint à leur conversation quelques instants plus tard, alors qu'elle ramenait les cocktails traditionnels du Nouvel An avec Johanna, sur un plateau en argent, à boire en une gorgée et en une minute maximum pour une année heureuse et fructueuse.

Katniss et Peeta en prirent chacun un verre en se regardant. Si ce qu'Annie disait est vrai, il ne fallait pas louper le coup. Et lorsque le feu d'artifice retentit, signe de la nouvelle année, ils trinquèrent avec les autres, prirent une longue inspiration et burent le jus d'un trait. Ils reposèrent le verre et reprirent leur souffle avant de s'embrasser et de se souhaiter une bonne année.


	3. Chapitre 3

Ils serrèrent ensuite tout le monde en se disant des « Heureuse Année ! » ou « J'espère qu'elle sera meilleure ! ». Effie tapotait dans ses mains, tout comme Flavius. Venant du Capitole, leur propre tradition voulait que l'on écrase un bijou porté le dernier jour de l'année avant de se féliciter et de s'embrasser entre les yeux. Ce qu'ils firent avec les autres convives présents. Madame Everdeen serra sa fille dans ses bras en lui chuchotant à l'oreille qu'elle était fière d'elle et qu'elle serait toujours là, malgré tout ce qu'elles ont enduré ensemble. Elles restèrent enlacées ainsi au moins deux bonnes minutes avant d'être interrompues par un tir de canon, suivi de la nouvelle hymne de Panem.

Haymitch et Peeta partagèrent une poignée de mains suivi d'une tape amicale sur l'épaule. Ils étaient éblouissants avec leurs sourires que Katniss se surprit à souhaiter que son mentor trouve le bonheur, lui aussi.

Annie, Johanna et la jeune femme parlèrent ensuite ensemble de tout et de rien avant d'être coupées par un bruit de pas, venant du salon.

**- Dis donc, tu ne devrais pas être couché, toi ? **rouspéta Annie.

**- Maman, je voulais souhaiter la bonne année à tout le monde ! Les explosions m****'****ont réveillé ! **se défendit Finn, vêtu de son pyjama.

**- Bon, mais pas plus de cinq minutes, après, zou ! Au lit, jeune homme ! D****'****accord ?** marchanda la mère du petit.

**- Oui, oui, oui ! **

Il sauta dans les bras de sa mère en lui souhaitant une joyeuse année. Il embrassa ensuite respectivement Johanna, Katniss, madame Everdeen, Peeta, Haymitch, Flavius et Effie, avant de leur faire un rapide signe de la main et de retourner dans sa chambre.

Les festivités chez Annie terminées, ils l'aidèrent à ranger un peu avant de retourner chez leur hôte, en remerciant chaleureusement la jeune femme de son accueil si convivial.

Une fois de retour, tous filèrent dans leur chambre propre à chacun, en se faisant la bise amicale et en se souhaitant « Bonne nuit ! ».

Dans la leur, Katniss s'effondra sur le lit, en balançant ses chaussures à l'autre bout de la pièce.

**- Comment tu as trouvé la soirée, chérie ? **demanda-t-il en la rejoignant sur la couchette.

**- Superbe, mais épuisante, surtout dans ces foutus escarpins ! **se plaignit-elle en le regardant.** Et toi ? **

**- C****'****est pas tous les jours que l****'****on peut faire une fête de cette ampleur, surtout avec la famille au complet ! Donc, j****'****ai adoré ! **

Pour Katniss, la famille n'était pas entière. Il manquait Prim et son père. Et Gale, qui en faisait partie, d'une manière quelconque, et éloignée désormais. Finnick et Cinna, aussi. Mais Peeta lui redonnait la force de passer au-dessus de tout cela. C'est une des nombreuses raisons qui l'ont poussée à l'épouser.

**- Il y a sept ans, tu te souviens ? **l'interrogea-t-elle après.

**- Comment veux-tu que j'oublie le jour où je t'ai demandée en mariage ?**

**- J'ai failli te dire non, tu sais ? Je nous pensais trop jeunes et immatures pour ce genre de choses. Mais tu as su me faire changer d'avis. Et puis, avec ce qu'on avait vécu ensemble… comment te refuser quelque chose dont j'avais aussi envie au fond ?**

**- Tu m'as déjà dit tout ça, chérie. Et ça ne change rien en ce que je ressens pour toi**, avoua-t-il.

Elle se redressa sur un coude et l'embrassa avant de se mettre à califourchon sur lui, ses mains sur son torse. Les doigts de Peeta parcoururent les flancs de la jeune femme jusqu'à sa poitrine et il abaissa la fermeture éclair de sa robe dans le dos de celle-ci.

**- Tu sais que je risque de perdre la tête si tu continues sur cette voie ? **affirma-t-elle.

**- Je prends le risque**, répliqua-t-il en se relevant pour lui donner un baiser.

**- Eh ! **le stoppa-t-elle en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

**- Quoi ? **

**- Ton ami d'en bas a l'air d'avoir un coup de mou, je me trompe ?**

**- Tu ne me chauffes pas assez ! **

Elle se jeta sur sa bouche et enroula ses bras autour de son cou en se pressant contre lui. Les vêtements ne mirent pas plus de cinq minutes avant de se retrouver par terre. Les deux amants se trouvèrent une fois de plus, en minimisant leurs cris de plaisir. Toute la nuit, ils continuèrent de faire l'amour, fêtant la nouvelle année à leur façon.

Le matin, le réveil fut dur. Katniss avait mal dans toutes ses articulations, signe de son exercice précédent. Elle se leva contre son gré, enfila un jean, un tee-shirt et un gros gilet, et sortit de la chambre, sans faire trop de bruit pour ne pas réveiller son mari.

Elle se précipita dans la chambre de Johanna et la trouva assise sur son lit, en train de se coiffer. Le lit d'Effie était caché par un lourd baldaquin de velours. Lorsque Johanna vit son amie, elle lui sourit et tapota le matelas avant de poser sa brosse à cheveux sur sa table de chevet.

**- Qu'est-ce qui me vaut cette visite matinale ? **demanda la jeune femme aux cheveux méchés au moment où sa camarade s'asseyait.

**- Bah, comme ça… **assura Katniss, le ton hésitant.

**- Kat', tu ne viens jamais me voir « comme ça ». Allez, lâche le morceau, j't'écoute. Je suis toute ouïe ! **

A son tour, Katniss esquissa un sourire. Avant de fondre en larmes.

**- J'en peux plus ! **

**- Eh ! Kat' ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? **questionna Johanna en bondissant vers l'intéressée et en passant un bras sur les épaules de celle-ci.

**- J'en ai marre, Jo' ! Je fais tout ! Tout pour que l'on ait un bébé ! Et il n'y a rien qui se passe ! J'en ai marre ! A croire que le sort s'acharne sur moi ! **

Johanna se trouva un peu prise au dépourvu lorsqu'elle découvrit la raison de ces larmes.

**- Ne t'en fais pas. Il faut que tu comptes les jours ! **

**- Compter les jours ? **demanda, surprise, Katniss en relavant la tête.

**- Bah oui ! Tes règles et tout ! C'est entre le onzième et le quinzième jour que c'est la période propice à la fécondation ! Tu n'as jamais fait ça ? Beaucoup de filles le font quand elles veulent tomber enceintes ! Tiens, commençons maintenant ! **

**- Hein ? Mais… je… euh… d'accord, si tu veux…**

Elle ne savait pas où son amie avait trouver un calendrier mais ne posa pas de questions et se contenta de l'écouter. Johanna prit un feutre et le déboucha.

**- Bon, alors. La date de tes dernières règles ? **questionna-t-elle avec neutralité.

**- Quoi ? Attends… Le 26, je crois… Je suis encore un peu dedans. Mais je comprends absolument pas à quoi ça va servir ! **

**- Laisse-moi faire ! **

Elles entendirent Effie remuer faiblement dans son lit. Puis, de nouveau, le silence.

**- O.K. Je compte. Alors, un, deux…**

Katniss croisa les bras et regarda les doigts de Johanna se plier et de déplier sans relâche. Elle eut le temps de faire sa tresse que son amie nota quelque chose sur le calendrier.

**- Normalement, ta période est entre le 9 et le 13 janvier. Donc, pendant cette période, tu couches avec ton homme sans relâche et t'essaies d'augmenter sa testostérone.**

**- Sa quoi ?! **s'étrangla la jeune femme.

**- Sa production ! Plus y en a, plus t'as de chance ! Après, c'est toi qui vois. Tu lui fais prendre des congés pendant ces jours-là, tu augmentes le romantisme et l'érotisme, tu pimentes ton jeu… enfin, Kat' ! Je vais pas te faire un dessin, quand même ! Tu pratiques depuis un certain bout de temps maintenant ! **

Sans le vouloir, Katniss se souvint du jour de son mariage, où Johanna lui avait tendu un paquet de préservatifs et un tube de lubrifiant avant de partir en lune de miel. Sur le moment, elle avait été en colère, mais cela lui avait servi après.

Katniss prit donc une feuille et nota rapidement les dates auxquelles tout pourrait être propice. Elle remercia Johanna et lui demanda de ne pas parler de ça à personne, ce qu'elle promit, avant de se diriger vers la salle de bains où s'activait, pour sa plus grande surprise, Haymitch.

**- Monsieur Abernathy se met à la toilette, désormais ? **plaisanta la jeune femme en déposant un vif baiser sur la joue de son mentor.

**- Fous-toi de moi, vas-y**, dit-il en essuyant son visage trempé avec une serviette.

**- J'ai le droit, pour une fois que je vois quelque chose qui sort de l'extraordinaire ! **

**- Pfff… tu comptes me regarder ainsi pendant que je prendrai ma douche aussi ?**

**- Le musée de horreurs, c'est pas mon truc ! **lâcha-t-elle avant d'exploser de rire.

Elle sortit de la salle de bains alors qu'il lui lançait sa brosse à dents dans le dos, ce qu'il rata. C'est Johanna qui se la prit à la place, en pleine figure, ce qui l'énerva.

**- Nan mais ! T'es pas bien d'agresser les gens dès l'matin, toi ! **

**- Calmons-nous ! Et déjà, c'est madame Mellark que je visais… Ça te dirait une bouteille à deux, après ? **demanda-t-il.

**- Pas de souci. J'suis partante. Mais refous-moi encore une fois ta foutue brosse dans…**

Katniss n'entendit pas la suite, la porte s'étant refermée derrière elle. Elle vit Venia et Octavia descendre les escaliers pour aller prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Effie, Flavius et Mora devaient encore dormir. Il ne manquait plus qu'à aller vérifier si c'était le cas de Peeta.

Le garçon des pains somnolait encore. Il regardait, à travers les fentes qui leur servaient d'yeux, le tapis qui semblait très intéressant. On pouvait deviner qu'il était nu sous les draps. Katniss s'allongea à côté de lui et caressa sa peau, sur laquelle elle déposa des baisers. Elle remonta vers sa mâchoire, et à ce moment qu'il se tourna pour l'embrasser en plein sur la bouche. Elle sourit durant ce contact qu'elle aimait tant, et de détacha de lui au moment de prendre son souffle.

**- Peeta, il est presque dix heures. Tu pourrais peut-être songer à te lever, non ? **

**- Ça fait longtemps que t'es debout ?** l'interrogea-t-il en la voyant habillée.

**- Une demi-heure. Je prendrai ma douche ce soir, dans le train…**

**- Bon, bah, je la prendrai en même temps que toi, alors ! **

Et c'est de bonne humeur qu'il posa ses pieds à terre. Katniss le prévint qu'elle allait aider sa mère, au rez-de-chaussée, pendant qu'il s'habillait.

En arrivant dans la cuisine, madame Everdeen, Octavia et Venia étaient assises autour de la table. Chacune avait devant elle un grand bol de café, des tartines beurrées et de la confiture. La jeune femme s'assit au côté de sa mère, déposa un baiser sur sa joue et se servit du breuvage brûlant.

**- Mesdemoiselles, la gueule de bois ne vous va pas ! **constata madame Everdeen avec quelques claquements de langue réprobateurs. **D'aussi jolies filles retrouvées saoules…**

**- Oh, vous savez, madame, on ne fait ce genre d'écart qu'une ou deux fois par an. Quand nous faisions des fêtes, au Capitole, ce qui était plutôt rare pour nous, tout le monde était ivre, et c'était presque… obligatoire**, expliqua Octavia. **Avec Flavius et Venia, on faisait semblant de l'être. Mais au district 12, nous avons découvert la fête des Récoltes, et cela éclipse la plupart des autres manifestations ! **

**- Oh oui, je veux bien vous croire ! Vous avez déjà des tenues traditionnelles de cette fête ? Des carreaux vichy rouges ou bleus avec un tablier en dentelle et une couronne d'épis de blé ! J'ai plusieurs photos à vous montrer, après, si vous voulez .**

**- Bien sûr ! Avec joie ! Merci ! **

**- De rien, de rien, ça me fait plaisir…**

**- Je te jure que si ce sont des photos de moi**, murmura Katniss en trempant une tartine dans sa tasse, **je me vengerai tôt ou tard.**

**- C'est ton équipe de préparation, chérie, ils donneront leur avis et puis… ce n'est pas comme si ils allaient se moquer de toi**,répondit-elle calmement.

Ne sachant pas quoi répliquer, Katniss fit la moue durant le reste du repas, jusqu'à ce qu'Haymitch, Johanna et Peeta, tous les trois plongés dans une conversation assez intéressante à propos du festin que la présidente Paylor avait organisé pour les vainqueurs et conjoints de vainqueurs de la rébellion. « Et merde… » pensa intérieurement la belle brune, alors que son mari venait la rejoindre à table, la main de celui-ci trouvant la sienne sous la table.

Elle prêta une oreille superficielle à leur discussion, cependant que sa mère débarrassait les couverts des premières arrivées.

**- Il paraît que ce sera grandiose, mais sans chichis ! **expliqua Johanna, son couteau plongeant dans la confiture. **On ne sera pas beaucoup, certes, mais tous ceux qui ont eu une place assez importante durant la guerre seront conviés ! **

**- J'espère simplement qu'ils ne parleront pas, justement, de cette foutue guerre ! **protesta Haymitch. **Comme si ce n'était pas assez dur…**

**- Paylor est compréhensible. C'est pour éviter de briser les liens avec nous qu'elle organise ce genre de réceptions**, assura Peeta, un verre de jus d'orange près des lèvres. **Et conserver le souvenir sans évoquer ce qu'il s'est passé.**

**- Déjà qu'oublier les Jeux n'est pas simple, alors, si en plus, ce genre de « fête » est réalisée à propos de la guerre… **

**- Elle fait ça tous les ans, ça ne devrait plus nous surprendre. Pourtant… Mais bon, essayons de prendre le côté positif !**

**- Oui, Peeta a raison ! **s'écria Johanna en tapant sur la table avec son poing. **Festoyons sans nous soucier du reste sur l'instant ! On a qu'une vie, et je pense que l'on a assez d'expérience pour dire qu'elle mérite d'être vécue ! Vous viendrez, j'ai raison ?**

Tout le monde acquiesça, plus ou moins avec certitude. Katniss voulait oublier les Jeux et la guerre… sans les oublier. Les Jeux lui avaient permis plusieurs rencontres qui auront marqué sa vie, en bien ou en mal, mais aussi, de protéger une fois de plus sa famille et de découvrir son âme soeur. La guerre l'avait éclairée sur sa relation avec Peeta et sa protection sur Prim…

Non, il ne fallait pas y penser. Prim a fait ce qui lui semblait bon de faire. Maintenant, elle dort en paix. Pourtant, Katniss cauchemardait chaque nuit de sa petite sœur, transformée en torche humaine à cause de ces foutues bombes tombées du ciel. Si elle avait été plus rapide, peut-être aurait-elle pu l'éloigner suffisamment. Elle surmontait ses démons pour sa défunte Prim, même si le vide qui s'est immiscé en elle à la suite de ce tragique instant reste permanent.

Elle serra la main de Peeta et baissa la tête. Il comprit tout de suite que quelque chose la travaillait. Il caressa le dos de sa main avant de l'entraîner dans la petite bibliothèque et de verrouiller la porte derrière eux.

Katniss se mit à pleurer, et, avant de heurter le sol, fut rattrapée par son cher et tendre, qui la serra de toutes ses forces contre lui. Elle s'y accrochait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle avait du mal à respirer, mais qu'en avait-elle à faire ? L'odeur de Peeta remplaçait son oxygène, et le monde s'effaçait autour d'elle quand les bras forts du jeune boulanger l'enlaçaient.

Elle le sentit se déplacer et l'installer dans un fauteuil, près d'un meuble remplis des livres personnels de sa mère. Elle ne relevait pas la tête, trop assaillie par le chagrin. Son amant s'accroupit devant elle et entreprit de caresser doucement ses genoux.

**- Chérie… je ne veux pas te voir pleurer… ça me fait de la peine… s'il te plaît, regarde-moi et dis-moi…**

Elle redressa sa tête pour pouvoir voir le jeune homme et lui tenir les joues pendant qu'elle fourrait son visage dans ses cheveux blonds. Il agrippa ses poignets et plongea ses prunelles dans celles de sa douce, qui ne put s'en détacher.

Il comprit tout de suite.

**- Prim, c'est ça ?**

Elle se contenta de hocher la tête fébrilement avant de le câliner de nouveau. Puis, ce fut un trou noir.

Katniss se réveilla dans un lit qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Il bougeait un peu. Étrange… Elle remarqua que Peeta passait ses doigts dans ses cheveux, attendant qu'elle daigne ouvrir les yeux. Il embrassait son front par moments ou remettait la couverture correctement. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Peeta.

**- Il est quelle heure ? **demanda-t-elle d'abord.

**- Pas loin de 17 heures**, lui garantit-il en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre. **Ça fait presque 7 heures que tu dors. J'ai dû te porter pour que tu puisses grimper dans le train.**

**- On est déjà sur le chemin du retour ?!**

**- Johanna se fait un sang d'encre ! Haymitch et ton équipe aussi, sans oublier Effie. Elle a paniqué un peu au début, elle avait oublié que tu pouvais te mettre dans ces états-là. Elle est arrivée au Capitole il y a deux heures**, ajouta Peeta en répondant ainsi à une question muette. **Ta mère a compris tout de suite la raison de tout cela. C'est la première fois en onze ans que l'on fête un 1****er**** janvier avec tout le monde, ils ne sont pas habitués à te voir faire des crises comme ça.**

**- Oui, il faut croire… On passe par le 7, je suppose ? **affirma-t-elle avec une pointe de doute.

**- Non, Johanna vient passer quelques jours dans le 12. Elle ne supportait pas de te quitter comme ça et elle veut rester un peu avec toi, vu que je serai un peu pris à la boulangerie, au début, et que toutes les deux, vous n'avez rien à faire…**

**- Elle est où ?**

**- Dans son compartiment. Quand elle t'a vu, elle… elle aussi a un peu craqué. Elle a supplié Haymitch de lui trouver de la morphine, au début, mais c'est vite passé avec un verre d'alcool fort**, rassura Peeta en étreignant sa femme. **Et moi… j'étais mort de peur, comme à chaque fois.**

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre, honteuse d'avoir fait paniqué tout le monde autour d'elle. Néanmoins, lorsqu'il s'agissait de Prim, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Et à chaque 1er janvier, depuis le décès de celle-ci, des crises d'angoisse et de catatonie mélangées se répétaient. « Syndrome chronique », comme avait su affirmer le docteur Aurélius. Elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir des dates précisément, malgré que ce jour-ci soit le premier de l'année.

Elle décida de changer de conversation et se rendit dans le wagon restaurant. Elle se servit d'un beignet et d'un jus de fruits, paya le serveur et retourna dans sa cabine. Peeta regardait les paysages défiler par la fenêtre, les bras croisés. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, et en sortit lorsque le déclic de la porte se refermant lui parvint aux oreilles. Elle posa son assiette et son verre, et enroula ses bras autour de la taille de son amoureux.

**- Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait peur… Je voulais pas… Je… **bafouilla-t-elle.

**- Je sais, Kat'… **la rassura-t-elle, ses doigts dessinant des cercles sur l'épiderme des mains de sa femme. **N'empêche, qu'à chaque fois… ça me terrorise, l'idée de te perdre… **

**- Je suis désolée… de t'avoir fait peur… mais je ne laisserai personne nous séparer, sois-en sûr. Je… Je t'aime, Peeta**, finit-elle en pleurant.

Le jeune homme retint un hoquet de surprise, comme à chaque fois qu'il l'entendait dire ces trois mots. Il se retourna et la prit complètement dans ses bras. Elle se cramponna au sweat de Peeta, le mouillant de ses larmes. Elle chercha ensuite ses lèvres, et les trouva, scellant entre eux un baiser de plus. La faisant basculer sur le lit, il défit les boutons de son gilet et l'embrassa dans le cou.

**- Ah bah, ça va, je dérange pas !**

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans leur élan, stoppés par la voix de Johanna, qui se retenait de rire. Ils rougirent comme des pivoines, bien que ce ne soit pas la première fois qu'ils étaient pris en flagrant délit par la jeune femme. Katniss cacha son visage humide de larmes dans les manches de son chandail. Peeta s'assit à côté d'elle, descendant de sa position d'à califourchon.

Johanna s'installa dans un fauteuil, croisa les jambes et fit comme si de rien n'était.

**- Ça a l'air d'aller vraiment mieux, Kat' ! **avisa-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

**- Euh… ouais, tu m'étonnes… **balbutia l'intéressée en se redressant à son tour.

**- Vous avez fait les positions du livre que je vous ai offert ? **demanda-t-elle sans se soucier des grimaces qui s'affichaient sur les visages de ses amis.

**- Quoi ?! C'est intime, Jo' ! Et puis… **

**- Roooh, vous allez quand même pas me dire que vous avez pas au moins essayé ? J'peux tout te raconter sur mon dernier coup, si tu veux ! **

**- Non, non, non ! Ça ira ! **

**- Pour une fois que je propose ça… Bref ! On v bien s'éclater, chez toi ! Tu m'apprendras à tirer à l'arc ?**

**- Ouais, pas de souci, si tu m'apprends à couper un arbre comme il se doit…**

**- O.K., ça roule**, répondit Johanna avec un sourire.

Peeta gloussait un peu. L'idée que Katniss manipule une hache le terrorisait quelque peu, mais bon. Johanna devait être une très bonne enseignante pour acquiescer face à cette demande. Il ne pourrait pas les accompagner, il fallait organiser un peu la boulangerie. Katniss pourrait enfin se retrouver seule à seule avec une amie, ce qui lui ferait sûrement du bien. Il ne s'inquiétait pas pour la suite des évènements.


	4. Chapitre 4

_Merci beaucoup à tous ceux et celles qui suivent ma fiction et sans qui écrire serait un échec ! J'attends vos reviews et vos messages tout doux et je vous fais de gros bisous ! En attendant, voici le chapitre 4 !_

_Bisous ! Keira, alias Fanfic Manga Dreams._

* * *

**- Katniss ! Tu bouges ? J'y vais sans toi, sinon ! **

**- C'est bon, j'arrive ! **

L'intéressée descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre. Elle avait revêtu sa tenue de chasseresse, ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis quelques temps. Cela faisait trois jours que sa chère amie, Johanna Mason, était dans le district 12. Elles passaient leurs journées, et parfois, leurs soirées, ensemble. Puis, la jeune femme aux mèches roses repartait chez l'équipe de préparation. Haymitch lui avait proposé une chambre chez lui, mais elle avait certifié que « vivre dans une porcherie n'était pas [s]on truc », ce qui lui a valu une menace ponctuée du couteau de ce dernier. Elle avait tout de même accepté.

Aujourd'hui, Katniss allait donner la deuxième leçon de tir à l'arc à sa camarade. Celle-ci s'en était très bien sorti lors de la première, réussissant à bander son arc et à tirer une flèche sur un large tronc. Ça n'était toutefois pas pareil du côté de la belle brune ; elle n'arrivait pas à tenir une hache plus d'une minute, et Johanna avait du reprendre son souffle plusieurs fois tant elle était morte de rire.

**- Il part vachement tôt, Peeta ! A quelle heure il se lève ? **l'interrogea la bûcheronne en marchant vers la forêt.

**- Vers six heures du matin. Ça dépend les jours, ça peut varier. Maintenant qu'il a deux collègues, ça le soulage un peu**, expliqua la braconnière.

**- Heureusement pour vous ! Tu arrives à tenir une journée sans faire l'amour avec lui ?**

**- Jo' ! **

En disant ça, elle ne tenta pas de dissimuler un sentiment mi-amusé, mi-en colère. Elles passèrent le grillage du 12 et se hâtèrent de retrouver la forêt, un des seuls points qu'elles avaient en commun. Elles trouvèrent leurs arcs dans le tronc creux d'un arbre abattu, puis les carquois, sous un buisson de ronces mort.

Après deux longues heures d'exercice, elles s'assirent sur un rocher et mangèrent les fruits qu'elles avaient trouvé à l'ombre d'un épicéa centenaire. Johanna se saisit de plusieurs myrtilles et groseilles.

**- T'inquiète pas, Kat', tu y arriveras…**

Elles avaient reparlé ensemble du bébé que le couple voulait. Katniss semblait anéantie de ne pas pouvoir le concevoir lorsqu'elle le désirait, mais également fatiguée de devoir s'offrir sans relâche à son mari pendant des nuits torrides, même si ça, elle ne s'en lassait pas.

**- Ça m'angoisse, quand même**, confia-t-elle à son amie tout en mangeant une framboise. **Déjà, le fait de l'engendrer. Après, de le porter pendant neuf mois, puis d'accoucher et de le tenir dans les bras ! Je ne sais pas si je serai une bonne mère… je ne me suis jamais posée la question. Ça ne fait pas longtemps que cette envie est bien présente. Et puis, je n'ai pas envie que l'on vienne me prendre mon bonheur...**

**- J'imagine ce que tu peux ressentir. Peeta aurait dit non si il n'avait pas confiance en toi et en ce que tu pourrais être. Comme je te l'ai dit, c'est une question de calculs et d'augmentation d'hormones. C'est une question de chance, aussi, mais là, ça relèverait du miracle si on se basait sur ça ! **

On aurait cru, en entendant Johanna, qu'elle connaissait tout ça. Mais elle était tellement observatrice et sincère avec les gens que cela n'étonnait plus personne. L'évidence lui sautait aux yeux avant même qu'on la lui dise.

Après avoir mangé, elles se relevèrent et repartirent vers la maison de Katniss. Du moins, Johanna, car elle voulait prendre une bonne douche et faire une sieste malgré l'heure. Son amie lui prêta une chambre d'amie et la laissa.

La jeune femme prit un panier recouvert d'un torchon et se dirigea vers la ville. Celle-ci avait bien changé en dix ans. Malgré un bombardement qui a tout fait explosé, les habitants ont trouvé le courage de reconstruire et de rouvrir quelques commerces. Des pavés de pierre brune ornaient les chemins, des buissons et des arbres verdoyants, ainsi que des fleurs colores, les bordaient. Cela rendait un visuel plus vivant qu'auparavant. Les mines ont été fermées et des barrières de sécurité électrifiées, les seules du district, tenaient les individus à l'écart. Désormais, le 12 était spécialisé dans le commerce entre les districts et beaucoup plus de visiteurs s'y rendaient. Des commerçants en masse, provenant de divers districts, avaient ouvert leurs échoppes dans le 12, devenu un des points culminants de Panem. Un laboratoire pharmaceutique allait ouvrir ses portes bientôt, à côté de l'usine de médicaments construite il y a dix ans. La vie avait repris son court et cela plaisait à Katniss que le district se soit embelli. Il donnait plus envie d'y vivre.

Elle arriva à la place de l'hôtel de ville. Les commerces, de tous genres, l'entouraient gaiement. Il n'était plus le bâtiment dans lequel on enlevait les enfants à leurs familles pour ces Hunger Games, bannis depuis plus d'une dizaine d'années. On y recevait désormais tout le monde, on y organisait les fêtes traditionnelles avec une joie méconnue des habitants de « l'ancien Douze », comme les riverains l'appelaient. Les maires des autres districts étaient accueillis chaleureusement, les personnalités du Capitole également.

Et au centre de cette place trônait un monument de la mémoire, entouré de petits geysers d'eau. Les noms de tous les défunts des bombardements, des rebelles décédés lors de la guerre ou des secouristes brûlés vifs y figuraient. Au début, Katniss ne pouvait pas voir ce mémorial, le nom de sa sœur figurant au sommet de la colonne des braves sauveteurs. Mais elle avait relativisé. Avec du mal, certainement. Désormais, elle regardait avec douceur les lettres du prénom et nom de sa petite sœur chérie. Elle était heureuse qu'on ait pensé à elle, qu'on ne l'oublie pas.

Katniss se dirigea vers la boulangerie de son homme. Elle poussa la porte et une clochette retentit, signe de son entrée. Un des collègues de Peeta vint l'accueillir, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

**- Bonjour madame Mellark ! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? **questionna le commerçant.

**- Marcus, je t'ai déjà dit de me tutoyer et de m'appeler Katniss ! **rétorqua cette dernière. **Depuis le temps…**

**- Pardon, pardon ! **répondit-il, son sourire s'étirant encore plus. **Bon, je crois qu'il va falloir aller chercher ce bon vieux Peeta.**

**- Oh, je peux y aller ! Je lui apporte son repas !**

**- Vous êtes vraiment adorables, tous les deux ! Il est dans la cuisine. Je crois qu'il décore un gâteau. Je vous en prie, passez.**

**- Vas-tu vraiment y arriver un jour ? Appelle-moi Katniss ou je te fais renvoyer sur-le-champ**, menaça la jeune femme en plaisantant et en passant derrière le comptoir.

**- Très bien, je vais m'entraîner ! **

Katniss ne put s'empêcher de rire face à Marcus, qui était une des personnes les plus drôles qu'elle connaisse. Elle passa une porte et se dirigea vers la cuisine indiquée d'une flèche colorée.

En effet, Peeta, penché sur une pâtisserie à plusieurs étages, l'enjolivait de petites fleurs en sucre, de toutes les couleurs, et d'un glaçage bleu. La matière recouvrait ses mains et ses avant-bras. Ses doigts s'appliquaient délicatement sur la texture en pâte d'amande blanche du gâteau. A l'aide d'une longue tige en bois, il dessinait des motifs d'oiseaux et de plantes multiples en regardant un schéma, posé sur la table. Il n'entendit pas sa femme arriver, et c'est seulement lorsque des lèvres se posèrent sur sa joue gauche qu'il daigna relever la tête.

**- Chérie ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? **allégua-t-il, à moitié étonné, en s'essuyant les mains sur son tablier.

**- Je t'apporte ton déjeuner**, expliqua-t-elle en posant le panier sur une table libre.

**- Je peux très bien manger ici, je te l'ai déjà dit…**

**- Je ne peux même pas voir mon mari à l'œuvre ? **demanda-t-elle avec une moue qui faisait fondre Peeta.

**- T'ai-je déjà interdit quelque chose ? **questionna-t-il en s'approchant de sa belle, les paumes sur son visage.

**- Oui. Une fois. Tu m'as défendu de voir la pièce montée de notre mariage.**

**- Ça ne compte pas, mon amour. Et toi, m'as-tu interdit des choses, des fois ? **

**- De me voir dans ma robe de mariée ! **rigola-t-elle avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Après ce baiser, il s'assit sur un tabouret et s'essuya le front d'un revers de bras. Il paraissait extrêmement fatigué.

**- Chéri, tu ne voudrais pas prendre une journée et dormir un peu ? Tu en aurais vraiment besoin**, attesta Katniss en s'asseyant sur ses genoux.

**- J'ai ce qu'il me faut pour tenir le coup… Du café ! **

**- Je ne suis plus ta drogue ? **le taquina-t-elle, sa bouche s'attardant dans le cou de son mari.

**- Si, si, Kat'… mais je… oh mon dieu… Katniss… **dit-il d'une voix rauque en fourrant ses lèvres sur l'épaule de sa femme.

Elle était extrêmement irrésistible lorsqu'elle faisait ça. Des bruits de succion lui parvenaient de son cou tandis que la main de la jeune femme s'aventurait dans le caleçon du jeune homme, à la recherche de son membre. Ses doigts se refermèrent dessus et firent de longs va-et-vient, complètement insupportables pour le jeune homme. Celui-ci referma ses mains sur les fesses de sa dulcinée, lui intimant des mouvements de hanches sensuels, plaquant doucement son bassin contre le sien.

**- Katniss, on est… on est pas… tous seuls… **balbutia-t-il en tentant de garder le contrôle de soi-même.

**- Je m'en moque… J'ai fermé la porte à clef en arrivant**, susurra-t-elle à son oreille, ses mouvements s'accélérant. **J'ai envie que tu me fasses l'amour, là, maintenant…**

**- O.K…**

Elle le renversa sur le sol et se retrouva sur ses cuisses, sa paume continuant son geste érotique. Le jeune homme entreprit de lui défaire sa boucle de ceinture et d'abaisser le pantalon de cette dernière. Sa main se balada sous son pull avant de trouver un sein, qu'il malaxa à travers son soutif, arrachant un soupir de bien-être à sa partenaire.

La jouissance de Peeta monta et il expulsa le fruit de ses entrailles contre la main de son amante. Elle mit un doigt couvert de cette semence dans son intimité humidifiée, sous le regard enflammé de son amant.

**- Je vais être jaloux de tes doigts**, grommela-t-il, ses dents mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

**- Pourquoi ? **dit-elle innocemment. **Tu y vas plus souvent qu'eux ! **

**- Vraiment ? Alors…**

Il la retourna contre le sol de la cuisine et ôta la culotte de sa femme tout en laissant des suçons dans le creux de son cou.

Enfin, en l'embrassant ardemment, il alla en elle tandis que les jambes de la jeune femme s'enroulaient autour de son bassin. Les coups secs et rapides de Peeta donnaient, comme toujours, un plaisir intense à sa partenaire, qui se retint de gémir trop fort en mordillant l'oreille de son tendre. Ses ongles s'accrochaient au tee-shirt taché de glaçage comme si sa vie en dépendait et ses joues prirent feu. Elle crut défaillir lorsque le liquide chaud de son mari coula le long de ses parois vaginales.

Ils retombèrent lourdement sur le sol, se rhabillant vite avant que quelqu'un ne frappe à la porte. Katniss entreprit de se laver les mains dans l'évier, puis se recoiffa correctement. Peeta, quant à lui, remit son tablier et passa une main rapide dans ses cheveux, reprenant son souffle également. Elle alla l'embrasser de nouveau, d'un baiser plus retenu.

**- Donc ? Je suis plus puissante que la café, n'est-ce pas ?** plaisanta-t-elle.

**- Je crois que je vais pouvoir tenir plus longtemps**, répondit-il en se saisissant d'un sandwich dans le panier.

**- Ça ne répond pas à ma question ! **

**- Tu connais déjà la réponse, je pense…**

**- Ça veut dire non**, rétorqua-t-elle en mentant.

**- Tu sais pertinemment que si, chérie ! **

Elle lui sourit, lui adressa un clin d'œil et admira le gâteau pendant qu'il mangeait. Ses doigts martelèrent la table dans une mélodie que tous les deux connaissaient. « _La chanson de la vallée _». La vue du gâteau couvert d'ornements fleuris et végétaux lui inspirait cet air, qui lui rappelaient tant de beaux que de mauvais souvenirs. Katniss l'avait chantée à Peeta lors de leurs noces et elle s'était littéralement effondrée en larmes dans ses bras, à la fin.

Elle sortit de ses pensées lorsque le bruit du bois raclant le sol lui parvint aux oreilles. Peeta s'était levé et allait se remettre au travail.

**- Chérie, tu vas faire quoi cet après-midi ? **

**- Je vais sûrement rester à la maison avec Johanna. Je trouvais sûrement quelque chose à faire**, répondit-elle avec nonchalance. **Elle repart dans trois jours, j'en profite. **

**- C'est quand, le dîner de la présidente ? **

**- Le 11. Et on passe la nuit au Capitole, dans la résidence de Paylor.**

**- Vous n'avez qu'à aller préparer vos tenues avec Mora et toute l'équipe**, proposa-t-il en prenant des dragées. **Vous ne serez pas séparées longtemps avant de vous revoir là-bas. **

**- Ouais… Enfin, tu sais ce que j'en pense, de ces foutus dîners.**

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant que Katniss ne parte, emportant avec elle le panier. Elle dit « au revoir » à Marcus d'un signe de la main et se rendit chez elle en trottinant. En route, elle croisa des visages familiers, tels que Sae Boui-boui, Delly, Thom.

Elle arriva au village des vainqueurs et rentra en trombe dans sa maison. Elle éveilla les cris d'une Johanna ensommeillée et énervée qu'on l'ait réveillée. La jeune femme avait momentanément oublié la présence de son amie, allongée sur le canapé.

**- Nan mais, c'est quoi ce bordel ?! **râla une Johanna dans les vapes, les sourcils froncés.

**-** **Tu devrais être à l'étage, je te signale ! **se défendit Katniss en fermant la porte et en ôtant son blouson. **Il faut que je nous prépare à manger, sauf si tu n'as pas faim...**

**- Oh si ! J'ai la dalle ! **répondit-elle en bondissant du sofa et en s'étirant.

La brune se mit à rire doucement avant de se diriger dans la cuisine. Elle mit son tablier et sortit une planche à découper, sur laquelle elle commença à trancher une tomate bien mûre.

Johanna la rejoint et s'assit sur la table, croquant la pomme qu'elle avait attrapé au passage.

**- Jo', tu vas au dîner de Paylor ?**

**- Mouais... j'y vais juste pour le souvenir, sinon, je me serai abstenue ! **développa-t-elle en s'essuyant le menton d'un revers de main. **Et vous deux ? Attends, réponds pas ! Euuuuuuuh... oui ! **

**- Bien entendu, mais c'est vrai que c'est contre mon gré que je retourne là-bas. J'ai appris à tourner la page mais il y a certains lieux que je ne supporte plus trop**, énonça la chasseresse en mettant les morceaux du condiment dans une large poêle. **Bref, si je te demande ça, c'est parce que Peeta m'a proposée de faire quelque chose avec toi par rapport à ça.**

**- Vas-y, j't'écoute.**

**- Allons voir l'équipe et faire des essayages. Ça les occupera aussi. Ils s'ennuient à mourir depuis qu'ils se sont offert une grande gueule de bois avant-hier.**

**- Si ça peut te faire plaisir, Kat'...**

Pendant que Johanna terminait son fruit, Katniss finit la préparation du repas et vira son amie de la table afin de la dresser convenablement. Elle les servit toutes les deux et le repas se passa dans une ambiance assez détendue. La manieuse de hache décida ensuite de faire la vaisselle, ce qui laissait un peu de temps à Katniss pour se passer un coup d'eau sur le visage et refaire sa natte correctement.

La jeune femme chercha ensuite ses bottes d'hiver dans son armoire. Quel bazar monstre il y avait dedans ! Elle se dit qu'un peu de rangement ne serait pas de refus avant de partir au Capitole.

Descendant rapidement les escaliers pour la troisième fois de la journée, elle attrapa Johanna, qui était déjà prête, et l'entraîna chez la maison du quatuor de spécialistes. Elles frappèrent ensemble et dissimulèrent leurs rires dans leurs écharpes lorsque Octavia vint leur ouvrir, les doigts de cette dernière se portant à sa tempe.

Mora, lui, était déjà au travail, Flavius à ses côtés. Ils se saluèrent chaleureusement et s'assirent autour d'une table, une tasse fumante de thé à la main.

**- Bon ! Commençons par le commencement ! **décréta Johanna en ajoutant un sucre dans sa propre tasse.

**- Oui**, affirma Mora en ouvrant son dossier de dessins. **Les dîners se passent plutôt en intérieur. Mais on va quand même vous ajouter quelque chose par dessus au cas où quelque chose serait prévu dehors. Les bases de vos robes sont prêtes, ce qu'on attend, maintenant, ce sont vos directives pour ce qui concerne les teintes du tissu, les accessoires qui seront dessus. Après, vous essaierez et fera des retouches sinon quelque chose ne va pas. Vous suivez ?**

**- Hum, euh... oui, oui**, répondirent-elles en même, n'ayant écouté qu'à moitié.

**- On ne va pas vous faire de coiffures trop extravagantes, non plus... Un chignon peut-être... Avec quelques mèches qui dépassent...** réfléchit Flavius, deux doigts sur sa bouche.

Buvant leurs thés, les filles se regardèrent avant de lever les yeux au ciel rapidement. Elles passèrent ainsi tout l'après-midi entre les mains expérimentées de toute l'équipe. Elles donnèrent des consignes au styliste et au coiffeur, les aidant à refléter leurs personnalités. Ils seraient du voyage, bien évidemment, avec Venia et Octavia, mais ne participeront pas au dîner et au bal donnés par Paylor. Ils seront cependant présents pour le vin d'honneur, eux aussi ayant une place plus ou moins importante dans la rébellion des districts.

Les heures passèrent plus ou moins lentement. Et lorsqu'elle furent enfin libérées de ces obligations, elles retournèrent chez Katniss et s'affalèrent ensemble sur le canapé.

**- J'ai cru qu'on en sortirait jamais ! **souffla Johanna, se massant la nuque de sa main gauche.

**- Ça prend une de ces ampleurs, c'est incroyable ! Bon, ça reste leur travail, tout de même**, fit remarquer la brune avant de fixer l'horloge au dessus de la porte de la cuisine.

Elle indiquait près de 18 heures et Peeta rentrait vers 19 heures 30 lorsque son travail le lui permettait. Katniss pensa qu'il a dû passer une bonne partie de son après-midi à orner des gâteaux et des pâtisseries délicieuses de ses glaçages de toutes les couleurs. D'ailleurs, lorsque Johanna regarda à son tour la pendule, elle se leva et enfila son manteau.

**- Tu vas où ? **demanda Katniss, qui a dû se secouer la tête pour bien croire ce qu'elle voyait.

**- J'ai promis à Haymitch de boire un verre avec lui ! **

**- Un seul verre ?**

**- O.K., on a prévu de se saouler ensemble, ça te va ?**

**- Fais attention à la gueule de bois, tu as bien vu Octavia ! **

**- Elle arrivait pas à me poser des faux ongles, la pauvre ! **rigola Johanna en passant une de ses mains dans la manche de son blouson. **Mais ne t'en fais pas, j'ai l'habitude, je ne sens plus rien ! **

**- Fais attention quand même ! **

**- Déjà une vraie maman poule ! **s'écria son amie avant de sortir et de claquer la porte derrière elle.

Katniss resta sous le choc de ce qu'elle avait entendu. Une mère protectrice... Peut-être que cela voulait dire qu'elle ne serait pas une aussi mauvaise mère qu'elle le pensait. Peut-être saurait-elle protéger ses enfants comme il le faudra. Mais cela la terrifiait quand même, cette histoire de maternité. Elle adore les enfants, mais les enfants des _autres_. Cette fois-ci, il s'agirait du sien. L'allaiter, le bercer, le changer, lui donner ses bains... Tout cela la faisait rêver et trembler à la fois.

Néanmoins, il fallait qu'elle passe le temps. Il lui restait environ deux heures. Elle décida de se lever et de préparer le plat préféré de son amoureux : du lapin aux marrons. Elle sortit le pauvre animal tué quelques jours auparavant du congélateur et s'empressa de le découper comme il se devait. Elle fit ensuite revenir des marrons, gardés dans une boîte de conserve jusque là, dans une large poêle, avec quelques épices que lui avait envoyé Effie. Puis, elle mit le tout dans une grande cocotte-minute et alla dans la chambre conjugale, pour ranger les vêtements convenablement.

Ils disposaient d'un dressing, mais ne l'utilisaient quasiment pas. Ils préféraient les armoires et les commodes. Pourtant, Katniss décida de changer cette habitude et passa tous les cintres de l'armoire aux barres de métal soutenant ces derniers. Elle plaça leurs chaussures dans un compartiment réservé exclusivement pour cet usage, tout en prenant soin de leur passer un petit coup de cirage entre-temps. Elle regardait sa montre, pour surveiller la cuisson du lapin et le retour de Peeta. 19 heures 10. La jeune femme accéléra un peu plus le rythme et redescendit les escaliers quatre à quatre, mit la table, alluma un chandelier. Puis, elle coupa des tomates dans un saladier et y ajouta de la mozzarella, une nouveauté pour eux, et de la vinaigrette. Elle regarda ensuite dans sa cocotte ; tout était parfait. Le timing aussi. Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, elle décida, pour faire plaisir à son homme, d'enfiler une de créations de Mora, une robe noire arrivant au-dessus des genoux, fendue sur le côté gauche, avec un bustier parsemé de chaînettes en argent, le tout en cuir, et des chaussures à talons de la même couleur. Elle avait un peu mal, mais elle prendrait sur elle. La belle brune détacha ses longs cheveux, les ébouriffa un peu pour leur donner du volume et attendit le retour de son homme patiemment.


	5. Chapitre 5

Il était désormais 19 heures 40 et aucune trace de Peeta. Bon, ça lui arrivait de rentrer à des 20 heures, voire 20 heures 30 de temps à autre. Mais en temps d'hiver, il tentait toujours d'arriver chez eux en avance. Katniss tournait en rond dans le salon, se postait derrière les rideaux en scrutant l'extérieur et poussait des soupirs d'exténuation. La nuit était tombée depuis près de deux heures, désormais et elle n'aimait pas que son époux rentre dans ces conditions.

Elle revint à la fenêtre, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine, la tête contre le carreau. Son souffle se transformait en buée sur la vitre. Elle s'amusait à faire des petits cœurs à l'intérieur, la lettre « P » au milieu. Un sourire mince se dessina sur ses lèvres. Peeta. Un prénom qui, à lui seul, bouleverse son monde.

Elle sortit de ses pensées quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître le jeune homme couvert jusqu'au nez. Il se précipita devant la cheminée et un soupir sortit de sa bouche gercée et bleuie par la température extrêmement basse de l'extérieur lorsque la chaleur vint apaiser sa peau gelée.

**- Il fait un froid de canard ! **raconta-t-il en ôtant ses gants et son écharpe, que Katniss prit**. Il y avait trop de plaques de verglas devant la boulangerie et sur la place. On s'est un peu avancés pour demain, pour rentrer plus tôt…**

**- Tant mieux, ça nous fera un peu de temps pour tous les deux… **sourit la jeune femme en s'asseyant sur le tapis à côté de lui. **Je pense que Johanna va passer la nuit chez Haymitch, vu comment c'est parti…**

Des bruits provenaient de la maison de leur mentor. Des entrechocs de verre, des rires, des larmes. Bref, ils devaient être bien soûls, tous les deux.

**- Oui**, confirma Peeta en enlevant finalement son énorme blouson et ses bottes. **Dis-moi, Kat'… **observa-t-il en scrutant sa femme de la tête aux pieds, **tu n'aurais pas changé de style ce soir ?**

**- Tu as remarqué ? **s'émerveilla-t-elle en se redressant un peu. **Comment tu trouves ? Je savais que tu aimerais, je l'ai mise exprès pour toi ! **

**- Dommage qu'il faudra l'enlever**, susurra-t-il sensuellement à son oreille avant de la mordiller.

**- Pee… Peeta… je… Tu n'as pas faim ? **dit-elle difficilement en fermant les yeux.

**- Non, pourquoi ? **gronda-t-il faussement.

**- Tu ne veux pas… prendre des forces avant de… de faire ça ?**

**- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, le saviez-vous, madame Mellark ? **

**- Oh que oui… mais s'il te plaît, arrête… cette torture…**

**- D'aaaaaaaaaccord.**

Et il laisse une belle marque rouge dans son cou pour terminer. Il se leva, ôta ses chaussettes et les laissa devant le feu crépitant de la cheminée. Ensuite, il tendit la main à sa dulcinée et dans son élan, l'attira contre lui en l'enlaçant par la taille. Il replaça quelques mèches derrière son oreille et plongea son regard dans le sien.

Ils n'avaient plus besoin de parler. C'est comme si leurs âmes étaient connectées. Ils se comprenaient, ils se connaissaient par cœur pour déceler le moindre secret. Les années les avaient rapprochés plus qu'ils ne l'auraient pensé ou espéré. Ils sortirent de cette hypnose lorsque le ventre de Peeta se mit à gargouiller.

**- Je crois que tu as faim**, rigola Katniss en lui assénant une petite tape sur la joue.

**- Ouais**, répondit-il, ses doigts passant dans ses cheveux blonds. **Allons manger, dans ce cas.**

Elle glissa sa main dans celle de son mari et le conduisit à la cuisine, où elle avait dressé leur petite table habituelle. Avec un bouquet de fleurs et un chandelier, pour changer un peu. Ils s'installèrent et elle entreprit de les servir tous les deux de la salade de tomates qu'elle avait préparé en entrée.

**- Aurais-tu quelque chose à me dire ? **demanda-t-il en scrutant autour de lui.

**- Non, je voulais te faire plaisir, te dorloter**, justifia-t-elle. **Tu travailles dur depuis qu'on est rentrés et avec toute cette neige…**

**- Tu sais que tu n'es pas obligée, chérie.**

**- Ca me fait plaisir, je t'assure !** garantit-elle. **Et ça occupe un peu mes fins de journée !**

**- Je peux prendre un ou deux jours de congé, si tu veux… ils pourront se débrouiller tous seuls, à la boulangerie.**

**- Vraiment ? Tu ferais ça ?**

En guise de réponse, il fit ce sourire en coin qu'elle aimait tant et la jeune femme reporta l'attention sur son assiette, tout en rougissant de plus belle.

Elle apporta ensuite la cocotte-minute sur la table et prit l'auge de Peeta, qui essayait de deviner le plat en question. Elle ne le servit que quand il eut trouver la bonne réponse et ce dernier la remercia en l'embrassant furtivement sur les lèvres. Il se délectait du mets qu'elle ne faisait que durant l'automne ou l'hiver. A la fin, il prit un morceau de pain et le trempa dans la sauce qui accompagnait le lapin. Elle rigola en le voyant se mettre de cette sauce sur son menton, sur lequel une légère barbe blonde commençait à faire son apparition.

**- Il faudra peut-être que tu te rases aussi ! **s'exclama-t-elle en les débarrassant de leurs couverts.

**- Ça se voit à ce point ?**

**- Non, mais moi, je la sens quand tu m'embrasses les lèvres et les jambes, et ça me gêne ! Ça me démange ! **

**- Il n'y a pas que ces parties de ton corps que j'embrasse, Katniss**, ajouta-t-il pour pimenter son propre jeu.

Elle lâcha les assiettes déjà posées sur le plan de travail en entendant cela. Elle bénissait le fait d'être de dos à ce moment-là car elle rougissait furieusement sur ses pommettes. Ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés, fixant la rue sans la voir. Elle fit comme si de rien n'était et apposa les plats dans l'évier.

Mais c'était sans compter sur Peeta, dont les mains se plaquèrent sur les hanches de la jeune femme par derrière et remontèrent le long de ses flancs. Il l'embrassa dans le cou et un frisson emplit son corps de tentation. Comment faisait-il pour se faire autant désirer par un simple baiser ?

Elle se retourna et crocheta son bras autour de nuque, tout en se penchant légèrement sur le côté. Ils se plaquaient mutuellement contre les murs menant aux escaliers, se séparant uniquement pour reprendre leurs souffles le temps de quelques secondes. Elle se débarrassa de ses talons qui lui faisaient souffrir le martyr et soupira d'aise lorsque Peeta posa ses mains derrière ses cuisses, la portant ainsi jusqu'à l'étage. Elle enroulait ses jambes autour de la taille de son mari et elle pouvait déjà sentir la fière bosse qu'il exhibait derrière son pantalon. Elle sourit en unissant ses lèvres aux siennes et ils arrivèrent rapidement dans leur chambre, dont la porte était déjà ouverte.

Tous deux basculèrent sur le lit, Katniss au-dessus. De là, Peeta pouvait tâter les fesses rebondies de sa femme et l'attirer contre lui. A vrai dire, la tenue qu'elle portait n'avait rien arrangé, que ce soit durant le repas ou là, à l'instant présent. Il mourrait d'envie de retirer sa robe et d'apprécier son corps dans son plus simple élément.

Ses traits se crispèrent quand il sentit que son érection devenait plus douloureuse qu'il ne le pensait. Elle le regarda et comprit où tout cela avait mené. Elle abaissa son pantalon et le jeta derrière elle, sans prêter attention à l'endroit où il avait atterri. Elle lui enleva son haut et put caresser les traits parfaits de ses pectoraux et de ses abdominaux, finement tracés par une musculation quotidienne de plus qu'une dizaine d'années. Elle le chevaucha sur le ventre et se pencha pour l'embrasser de nouveau, les longs cheveux bruns de la jeune femme dissimulant ce contact.

D'un seul coup, elle se détacha de lui et se mit debout dans la pièce. Il se rehaussa sur ses coudes et regarda ce qu'elle comptait faire.

Lentement, avec une prudence à rendre fou n'importe qui, elle abaissa la fermeture éclair de sa robe, située sur son flanc gauche, et laissa apparaître sa peau nacrée aux yeux de son amant, qui, inconsciemment, se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Le tissu glissa le long de ses jambes et l'enjamba ensuite pour aller retrouver celui qu'elle aimait.

Elle plaqua sa poitrine contre le torse de Peeta, ce qui le fit gémir un peu. Ce contact l'émoustillait plus que tout. Surtout lorsque sa virilité se trouvait juste en dessous de l'intimité de sa belle, qui la frôlait volontairement. Elle lécha sa peau, se délectant du goût sucré qu'elle avait et ses dents firent une ligne le long de la mâchoire de son partenaire.

Après cette chatouille, il décida de prendre les rennes et ils roulèrent sur le lit majestueux jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve au dessus. Il s'attaqua ensuite à chacun de ses seins, qu'il parsemait de baisers, qu'il suçotait, qu'il malaxait, qu'il mordillait avidement. Bien entendu, Katniss ne se retint pas de crier plus fort qu'il ne l'avait fait auparavant, réveillant un peu plus chez le jeune homme sa partie la plus intime. Il la couvrait de caresses sur le moindre fragment de peau qu'il trouvait à sa disposition. Ses mains rentrèrent en contact avec la dentelle noire de la culotte de son amante et la descendit doucement, à en faire frémir Katniss, qui fermaient fort les yeux. Il se frotta contre elle et elle soupira, l'implorant érotiquement.

Il enleva lui-même son dernier vêtement, et sans se faire attendre, la visita une fois de plus. Elle écarta largement les jambes, laissant l'espace nécessaire à Peeta, qui, une fois de plus, atteignait le paradis quand il la sentait autour de lui. Chaque poussée était un pas de plus vers la jouissance, et chaque cri de la jeune femme l'encourageait à continuer. Lui non plus ne se retenait pas de rugir comme un surhomme.

Puis, l'orgasme de la belle arriva et elle se cambra, hurlant et atteignant des aigus comme elle ne les avait jamais découvert. Il suivit peu après et retombèrent l'un à côté de l'autre sur le lit. Ils reprirent leur respiration normale en fermant les yeux. Elle avait sa main sur le ventre de son époux, tandis qu'il portait la sienne à la joue rougie de sa dulcinée.

Katniss se releva et se dirigea vers leur salle de bains, couvrant sa nudité de sa robe. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle, laissant le temps au jeune homme de recouvrer ses esprits.

Elle s'aspergea le visage d'eau froide et se regarda dans le miroir surplombant le lavabo. Encore quelques marques rougeâtres dans le cou à dissimuler mais ça valait le coup de les avoir. A ses yeux, cela prouvait plus que tout pacte qu'elle appartenait à Peeta. Elle mit son pyjama, un des tee-shirts de Peeta et un petit short en coton, et entreprit de peigner frénétiquement ses cheveux. Elle brossa ses dents promptement et alla retrouver Peeta dans la pièce adjacente.

Et ne le trouva pas. Elle sortit de la chambre, fouilla dans toutes les pièces de l'étage. Elle descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Elle alluma la cuisine, le salon et le trouva dans la salle à manger, les doigts fermement fixés sur un dossier de chaise, les paupières closes. Il avait une crise et la contenait. Elle ne se montra pas jusqu'à ce qu'il lâche la chaise qu'il avait entre les mains et s'assoit dessus, avant de fondre en larmes.

La jeune chasseresse s'avança doucement derrière lui et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Sa réaction la prit au dépourvu. Il enfouit sa tête dans le creux de sa poitrine et pleura. Durant deux secondes, elle ne sut quoi faire, avant de passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux et de lui embrasser le sommet du crâne.

**- Peeta…**

Il ne lui répondit pas, mais il entendait très bien ce qu'elle disait. Il voulait noyer son chagrin quelque part, mais n'avait nulle part où aller, si ce n'est les bras de Katniss, qui le tranquillisait, comme à chaque fois.

**- Peeta, s'il te plaît… Sois fort, mon amour**, murmura-t-elle doucement, sa tête penchée sur celle de son amoureux. **Pour moi, pour nous…**

**- Kat'… Comment je vais faire… Comment je vais faire quand on aura des enfants ? Qu'est-ce qu'on leur dira ? Hein ? **répondit-il, ses paroles coupées par ses sanglots, en s'écartant un peu d'elle pour pouvoir parler à son aise. **Que je suis fou ? Que je…**

**- Tu n'as pas le droit de dire de telles choses, Peeta ! Tu es tout sauf fou et tu as toutes les qualités du monde ! Je peux t'affirmer que tu seras le meilleur des pères de ce monde et que je serai toujours là pour t'épauler !** affirma-t-elle en soulevant le menton de l'intéressé avec son index. **Écoute-moi, je serai toujours là, quoiqu'il arrive ! Toi et moi, on a déjà vécu la partie la plus difficile de notre vie ! Tu n'en revivras pas d'autres aussi compliquées ! Et on l'a surmontée, ensemble ! Tu es plus fort que tout, Peeta, et tu nous l'as tous prouvé ! Alors, que tu aies des flashs, je veux bien comprendre et te laisser, mais te voir dans cet état… ne crois pas que je vais t'abandonner, c'est clair ? **

Il la scruta, tentant de trouver la moindre parcelle de doute dans ses paroles. Mais il n'en décela aucune et jamais il n'aurait cru l'entendre dire ça un jour. Il se contenta de recaler sa tête à son emplacement précédent et de fermer les yeux.

Au bout d'une demi-dizaine de minutes, elle se défit de leur étreinte, lui prit la main et le ramena dans leur chambre en silence. Il se coucha et elle s'assit au bord du lit, en serrant la main qu'elle avait toujours dans la sienne. Il la regarda, se délectant de la vue angélique qu'elle lui offrait. Il s'endormit avant qu'elle ne vienne se caler dans ses bras.

Le lendemain, Peeta se réveilla en premier. Il s'étira dans le lit et ne put s'empêcher de fixer Katniss, dos tourné à lui. Elle dormait encore paisiblement. Au bout d'un moment, il décida de sortir de leur nid douillet et ouvrit l'armoire. Qu'il trouva vide. Apparemment, Katniss avait fait du rangement la veille. Il chercha ses vêtements dans la salle de bains, ouvrit la corbeille à linge salle et ne trouva rien. Il retourna dans la chambre et ouvrit la porte du dressing, porte qu'il avait rarement ouverte. Tout avait été disposé soigneusement sur des cintres ou pliés sur des étagères. C'est à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte que Katniss avait beaucoup plus de vêtements et chaussures que lui. Il rigola intérieurement et prit ce dont il avait besoin pour se changer.

Pendant ce temps, la jeune femme dormait toujours à poings fermés. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés de toutes parts, ce qu'elle détestait. Raison pour laquelle elle faisait toujours une tresse avant de s'endormir.

Peeta ne voulut pas la déranger et descendit préparer des petits pains au fromage pour sa belle. Elle en raffolait, surtout au petit-déjeuner. Tout en pétrissant sa pâte, il regarda chez Haymitch. Du moins, il essaya car les lourds rideaux étaient fermés. Tout laissait à penser que la soirée a dû être plus que bien arrosée. Il pouffa un peu en imaginant dans quel état son mentor et son invitée devaient être.

Il continua calmement à malaxer la pâte à pain, imaginant la réaction de Katniss quand elle découvrira cela. Elle avait horreur qu'il lui fasse ce genre de petites attentions mais oublié vite cela en mangeant ces fameux petits pains.

D'ailleurs, en parlant du loup, des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans les escaliers. Peeta ne détourna pas la tête, les yeux rivés sur les bouts de pâte qu'il recouvrait de tranches de fromage et de gruyère râpé. Au moment où il refermait le four, elle entrait dans la cuisine, couverte de sa robe de chambre, ses cheveux ramenés en arrière. Elle l'embrassa en lui disant « Bonjour ! » et s'assit sur une chaise, se servant un grand verre de jus d'orange. Elle le regarda s'affairer pendant qu'elle débarrassait une pomme de sa peau pour la manger. Et sans le voir, elle se coupa le doigt avec le couteau qu'elle tenait à la main.

**- Mince ! **dit-elle en portant le doigt blessé à sa bouche. **Je suis vraiment… ah là là ! **

**- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? **demanda-t-il avant de voir du sang perler sur son index. **Attends, laisse-moi faire…**

Il s'assit en face d'elle et prit une serviette de table qui se tacha rapidement du liquide rouge. Il regarda la plaie et entraîna sa femme près de l'évier où il passa sa main sous l'eau avant de l'asperger de savon liquide. Il frotta sa peau durant cinq minutes avant de la sécher dans la serviette et de déposer un baiser dans le creux de son poignet.

**- Tu n'as plus qu'à mettre un pansement, maintenant**, conclut-il en lui souriant.

**- D'accord**, souffla-t-elle en fixant la petite cicatrice rosâtre.

Elle monta à l'étage, ouvrit la porte de leur chambre à la volée et se dirigea vers la salle de bains, où elle entreprit de fouiller le placard où elle entreposait tout ce qu'il leur serait utile en cas de petit bobo. Elle prit la trousse des premiers soins, la sortant un peu précipitamment. Elle fit alors tomber une boîte longue et blanche sur le sol. Un test de grossesse.

Katniss le ramassa et le fixa longuement. Quand allait-elle enfin voir un résultat positif ? Quand ? Demain ? Dans un mois ? Un an ? Jamais, peut-être, se disait-elle. En se secouant la tête et sortant ces doutes de son esprit, elle la remit correctement et prit ce dont elle avait besoin. Et c'est plutôt confuse qu'elle rejoint la cuisine, où Peeta s'affairait toujours avec ferveur. Il sortit les pains du four alors qu'elle s'asseyait à sa place.

**- C'est quoi, cette petite mine ? **demanda-t-il en posant les pains dans un panier conçu à cet effet avant de jouer avec ses longs cheveux bruns.

**- Rien… il n'y a rien, ne t'inquiète pas**, le rassura-t-elle, un mince sourire sur les lèvres.

Elle se saisit d'un pain chaud et n'hésita pas à croquer dedans. Elle se brûla la langue mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Le goût de cette nourriture était tout simplement divin. De petites choses auxquelles elle associait une certaine importance.

Peeta, lui, n'en avait pas fini avec sa question. Au moment où elle tenta de reprendre une petite miche, il lui attrapa le poignet et la fit pivoter de façon à ce qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux.

**- Katniss, ne te moque pas de moi. Tu t'es occupé de moi hier, à mon tour…**

**- Je t'assure que tu n'as pas à t'en faire ! tenta-t-elle de le persuader.**

**- Si, j'ai à m'en faire ! Et tu le sais très bien ! Alors, dis-moi ce qui te travaille…**

**- Bon, d'accord, t'as gagné ! J'ai fait tombé le test de grossesse en allant chercher un pansement et tu sais ce que m'a fait ? Une peine. Une peine énorme ! Je ne sais pas si je suis assez forte ou bien bâtie pour porter ton enfant, Peeta ! Tu devrais aller en voir une autre, qui, elle, saura te donner ce que tu désires ! Je ne peux pas te l'offrir ! Je ne pourrais pas ! Je ne…**

Des bras musclés vinrent l'enlacer fermement et elle ne put résister à la tentation de faire pareil en retour. Elle sentit l'émotion monter mais ne laissa rien paraître. Ses yeux gris contemplaient un point imaginaire au-dessus de l'épaule de son mari, qui frotta délicatement son dos. Elle se sentait purement idiote d'avoir dit de telles choses devant son amant, elle l'avait sûrement blessé sans le vouloir.

Il voyait clairement que Katniss était épuisée de se battre pour quelque chose qu'elle avait du mal à concevoir. Il était le seul qui pouvait cependant la comprendre, partageant tout ce qu'elle pouvait éprouver. Le dîner au Capitole était prévu pour dans une semaine, autant la laisser se reposer d'ici-là.

Le jeune homme plaça sa main derrière son dos et ses genoux et la porta délicatement. Elle le scruta sans comprendre où il voulait en venir, mais il ne dit rien, ce qui inquiétait aveuglément la braconnière.

Ils arrivèrent tous deux dans leur chambre. Peeta déposa délicatement Katniss sur le lit, lui ôta sa robe de chambre et mit des draps sur elle. Elle le regarda, se demandant ce qu'il faisait. Au moment de partir, elle le retint par la manche de son pull et le tira vers elle.

**- Pourquoi tu pars ? **souhaita-t-elle savoir, les larmes aux yeux.

**- Je… Eh bien… Il… **tenta-t-il.

**- Tu ne veux plus de moi, c'est ça ? C'est ça, hein ? Peeta ! Ne me laisse pas encore une fois, je t'en supplie…**

Face à cet appel du cœur déchirant, il resta et s'allongea à côté de sa douce, se redressant légèrement sur un coude.

**- Je voudrais toujours de toi, chérie. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas, juré. Je te l'ai promis des centaines de fois. Et puis**, compléta-t-il en la voyant insister du regard, **je n'en désirerai jamais une autre que toi. Et si on… et si on ne peut pas avoir d'enfants, ce n'est pas pour cela que… Eh ! Ssssh…**

A ces mots, Katniss avait explosé en sanglots et son amoureux essuyait délicatement ses larmes chaudes. L'idée qu'elle avait fait une promesse aussi importante à celui qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde et qu'elle ne puisse pas aboutir la anéantissait déjà de l'intérieur. Son corps avait tant souffert, peut-être ne fonctionnait-il pas bien de l'intérieur. Mais on lui avait assurer que sa fertilité était encore en marche et qu'elle pouvait concevoir. Même si, au début, ces mots la terrifiaient au plus haut point. Elle faisait cela surtout pour Peeta, pour le voir le plus heureux possible. Elle se mettait en minorité, pour lui, car elle l'aimait à en mourir. Oui, à en mourir. Et elle avait défié le gouvernement dix ans plus tôt pour le sauver, quitte à ne plus jamais ouvrir les yeux.

Les cheveux blonds du jeune homme lui tombaient devant les yeux et Katniss les repoussa légèrement. Ce doux contact le rassurait un peu et elle aussi. D'ailleurs, cela lui rappelait que ce toucher avait été le premier affectif quand ils se sont vraiment retrouvés l'un l'autre. Et qui avait mis une signification dessus ? Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne capable d'une chose pareille : Haymitch. Il jouait un peu tous les rôles avec eux : mentor, conseiller, papa poule, divertissement régulier, psychologue, refuge et beaucoup encore. Celui qui avait poussé Peeta à faire sa demande en mariage, entre autre.

Le blond regarda l'alliance de son épouse et prit la main de cette dernière pour l'observer de plus près.

**- Depuis toujours...**

**- Et pour toujours**, finit-elle.


	6. Chapitre 6

Quelques jours avaient passé et miss Mason était reparti dans son district 7 adoré, en attendant la réception de la présidente. Depuis son départ, tout continuait de se dérouler calmement dans le 12. Pourtant, c'est une séance assez spéciale se tenait chez les Mellark. Une séance de… comment dire ? Bouderie ?

** - Non ! Peeta ! Je ne veux pas ! **

** - Je croyais que l'on était d'accord pour y aller ! **

** - Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de te répondre que tu leur avais affirmé oui, au secrétariat de la résidence ! Tu ne penses pas que je préférerais rester là, tranquillement, devant ma cheminée ? **

** - Tu ne veux pas y aller surtout parce qu'il y a Gale cette année ! **

Elle fut prise au dépourvu. Bon, il fallait l'avouer. Elle n'avait pas forcément envie de croiser son meilleur ami. Ou ex-meilleur ami, selon les points de vue. En dix ans, il a dû l'oublier, passé à autre chose, trouvé une petite femme et peut-être fondé une famille. Ce qui serait plutôt rare vu toutes les photos assez scandaleuses qui paraissaient dans les journaux people et dans lesquelles de sulfureuses jeunes femmes l'entouraient, courtement vêtues.

Katniss prit finalement son manteau et son chapeau d'hiver, son écharpe et toute la panoplie qui allait avec et sortit dehors, la valise à la main. Peeta suivit et ferma la porte derrière eux. Un miaulement s'échappa de la gouttière et le couple ne fut pas surpris d'y voir Buttercup, qui disparut rapidement vers la forêt.

Haymitch les attendait à la gare depuis près d'une demi-heure lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent. L'équipe était là, également, en train de discuter de tout et de rien, le regard rivé vers plusieurs magazines étalés sur leurs genoux. Le froid d'hiver était à peine supportable et tous devaient se frictionner ardemment ou se serrer dans les bras d'un autre. Puis le train arriva, et tout le monde embarqua, direction : le Capitole.

Le lendemain, alors que fraîchement arrivés à la gare de la capitale, les trois anciens vainqueurs des Hunger Games furent assaillis par les photographes et les journalistes. Des questions fusaient de partout, les gens voulaient leurs autographes ou prendre des clichés avec eux. Ils n'accordèrent que quelques signes et montèrent dans la voiture qui les attendaient dehors. L'équipe les rejoint quelques minutes plus tard avec leurs affaires.

Ils arrivèrent à leur hôtel en moins de dix minutes, poursuivis néanmoins par des paparazzis. Ce n'est qu'une fois franchies les portes pivotantes en verre qu'ils enlevèrent leurs apparats et leurs lunettes de soleil. Peeta et Katniss osèrent un contact intime en s'embrassant langoureusement, dans un coin assez ombré de la réception. Haymitch se chargeait de récupérer les clefs de leur appartement et Mora vérifiait que les tenues n'avaient pas trop « souffert » durant le voyage. Venia se racla la gorge, non loin des deux tourtereaux et ces derniers comprirent qu'il était temps d'arrêter leur échange et de monter découvrir le logement qui les accueillerait ces deux prochains jours.

Magnifique fut le premier mot qui traversa tous les esprits lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur nous laissèrent découvrir la suite aménagée. D'ailleurs, Johanna et Effie les attendaient en discutant vivement, un verre de jus de fruits à la main. Elles leur firent signe de les rejoindre, mais l'équipe et le trio de gagnants désignèrent leurs paquetages du regard. Effie se leva et alla leur attribuer leurs chambres respectives. Elle grimpa quelques marches, perchée sur ses talons d'au oins dix centimètres et les guida dans un large couloir. La jeune femme du Capitole ouvrit les passages en désignant le nom de ses locataires ou en montrant les salles de bains.

Une salle était réservée pour les essayages et les préparatifs de la soirée. De grands miroirs surplombaient des espaces de travail en marbre blanc et des paravents étaient mis à disposition pour ceux qui voudraient se cacher aux yeux des autres. Octavia et sa collègue disposèrent les housses noires suspendues au bout des cintres sur une longue barre de métal. Flavius pria Johanna, qui les avait suivis en buvant ce qui semblait être de l'alcool, et Katniss, ainsi qu'Effie, pour commencer leurs coiffures propres et leurs maquillages de soirée. Les garçons, pendant ce temps, iraient se préparer au premier étage, où une équipe d'esthéticiens spécialisés dans la mode masculine les attendait. Ce sera également leur point de rendez-vous communs.

Les trois femmes se déshabillèrent et prirent chacune un bain remplie d'un liquide pâle et rose, sentant les fleurs fraîchement cueillies. Un bain sensé éliminer les impuretés de leurs peaux et minimiser la vue de leurs cicatrices. Puis, sorties, elle se couvrirent d'un peignoir et se retrouvèrent dans la salle, devant les miroirs entourés d'ampoules allumées.

Effie avait naturellement de beaux cheveux blonds lui tombant sur les épaules. C'était rare qu'on la voie sans une perruque extravagante sur la tête. Autant en profiter. Johanna se voyait obligée de refaire ses mèches roses par Flavius tandis que Katniss se faisait couper les pointes de ses cheveux par ce dernier. Venia s'occupa d'abord du visage de l'habitante du Capitole, le plus long à grimer. Du fond de teint quasiment blanc recouvrit sa peau, sur laquelle quelques coups de blush furent ajoutés au niveau des joues. Un rouge à lèvres parme recouvrit ses lèvres fines, du crayon rouge bordeaux soulignait ses yeux, des faux cils dorés vinrent surplomber ses cils naturels et du fard à paupières argenté masquèrent ses paupières.. Des petits diamants furent appliqués sur ses pommettes saillantes et le tour fut joué. Mora lui mit sa perruque frisée violette et l'arrangea correctement. Il plaça dessus d'énormes fleurs en perles fines blanches et les fixa avec des épingles à cheveux.

Johanna et Katniss observèrent la scène tout en se laissant manucurer les ongles par Octavia. Flavius s'activement derrière Katniss, raccrochant ses cheveux par quelques broches. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, un chignon tressé avec des mèches ondulées fit son apparition sur le crâne de l'ancien geai moqueur de Panem. Elle attendit son tour au maquillage et Johanna se fit, à son tour, pomponner les cheveux.

Il fallut bien une heure et demie pour que les trois jeunes femmes soient prêtes. Effie arborait un superbe ensemble très froufrou, comme à son habitude, de la même couleur que sa perruque avec des motifs d'oiseaux chanteurs. Il fallait aussi s'attendre à des escarpins vertigineux. De longues manches en cuir de crocodile ornaient ses bras et ses jambes étaient couvertes de hautes chaussettes en laine ivoire. Un ensemble de bijoux confectionné à partir de faux saphirs pendaient à ses membres.

Johanna était, heureusement, plus sobre. Une robe arrivant à ses genoux devant et au sol derrière la couvrait magnifiquement. De couleur brune, elle s'assortissait très bien avec sa chevelure ramenée en arrière par des épingles noires, mettant son visage maquillé de fard à paupières noirs en valeur. Un large décolleté, plongeant jusqu'à son nombril, formait le haut de sa tenue et ce dernier était recouvert d'un tissu transparent marron afin de paraître moins provocant. Elle n'avait aucun ornement, tout comme Katniss, voulant éviter l'extravagance du Capitole. Elle portait également des escarpins lacés assez équilibrés par elle. Car comme Katniss, elle était habituée aux bottes pauvres et sales des districts.

D'ailleurs, la jeune braconnière, elle, semblait assez mal à l'aise dans son costume de soirée. Non pas qu'elle lui déplaisait, mais se sentir comme une habitante de la capitale ne lui correspondait pas. Elle n'était pas Katniss dans cette tenue, elle redevenait le geai moqueur fantaisiste de dix ans plus tôt. Elle faisait toujours un effort surhumain pour assister à ces réceptions ridicules. Elle le faisait pourtant pour Peeta et pour toutes ces personnes qui attendaient de ses nouvelles, qui conservaient le souvenir de cette guerre douloureuse.

Sa robe rectiligne blanche et argentée, au bustier recouvert de dentelle finement travaillée, dégringolant jusqu'au sol, subtilisait sa peau légèrement bronzée et couverte d'épiderme greffé quasiment imperceptible. Constituée de soie, elle paraissait voler dedans. Elle aurait pu, vu le petit poids qu'elle faisait. Ne supportant pas tellement d'être perchée sur des chaussures de plus de huit centimètres, l'équipe lui avait enfilée une paire de talons de quelques centimètres, suffisamment haute pour marcher sans être déséquilibrée. Son alliance et sa bague de fiançailles brillaient à son annulaire gauche, assez pour être tout de suite reconnue comme madame Mellark.

Après s'être assurés une dernière fois que tout était en ordre, l'équipe les poussa dans l'ascenseur, leur promettant de les rejoindre une fois qu'ils seront préparés comme il le faut à leur tour. Effie, son éventail à la main, soupira bruyamment. Un signe qui montrait son impatience, elle qui était toujours stricte sur un emploi du temps encré dans sa tête.

Elles arrivèrent au premier étage, où les garçons les attendaient. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de travail à faire sur eux, néanmoins, ils étaient mis en valeur dans leurs superbes ensembles blancs, à la chemise noire recouverte d'une cravate aux couleurs variantes de l'un à l'autre. Ils écarquillèrent une seconde les yeux en voyant leurs cavalières arriver vers eux, somptueusement vêtues. Peeta embrassa la main de chacune, en terminant par sa femme, qu'il couvrit de compliment. Effie et Johanna discutèrent avec Haymitch de sa coiffure, plaquée en arrière par du gel, ce qui le changeait considérablement. Sa cicatrice à l'œil avait été cachée difficilement mais était à peine voyante.

Quand dix-neuf coups de cloche retentirent, ils reprirent l'ascenseur afin de se rendre à la salle de bal, là où débutait la soirée.

Paylor les attendait, un sourire contenu sur les lèvres. Elle leur serra la main et leur annonça qu'ils étaient presque au complet. Enobaria les attendait, vêtue d'un large pantalon et d'un haut en dentelle, le tout en bleu marine très foncé. Elle désigna Annie et son fils du doigt, en train de parler avec Plutarch Heavensbee. Ils saluèrent tout le monde ici présent et la présidente Paylor vint se joindre à eux pour discuter des nouveautés du pays et de la capitale. Ils prirent un verre de champagne et continuèrent de parler autour. Peeta tenait la taille de son épouse, qui fit de même mutuellement. Haymitch était présent, Enobaria avec lui, et tous deux écoutaient attentivement Paylor, qui, à ce moment, parlait des nouveaux hôpitaux, désormais obligatoires dans les districts. Les gens se trouvaient donc plus utiles et plus joyeux, ce qui enjolivait un peu plus la population toute entière. Elle était ravie de tous ces travaux faits dans l'allégresse.

Enobaria parla un peu de l'armée, qui recrute modérément. Les entraînements étaient très intensifs et les repas, non équivalents aux besoins des militaires, que la présidente se chargerait de rectifier. On pouvait constater sur l'ancienne gagnante du district 2 que ses muscles saillent sous ses vêtements. Ou deviner, plutôt.

Puis, ce fut l'heure de passer au dîner. Tous les convives s'installèrent à la place qui leur était assignée. Par chance, Peeta se trouvait à côté de Katniss, elle-même à côté de Beetee, qui discutait avec sa voisine d'en face, Cressida. Cette dernière avait une tenue très simple, une robe au-dessus des genoux au col en U et aux manches mi-longues, le tout virant vers un indigo prononcé et accentué par une ceinture en cuir. Elle semblait heureuse de retrouver ses vieilles connaissances, mais également gênée d'être assise à côté de Plutarch, à qui elle refusait d'adresser la parole.

L'entrée arriva. Une soupe aux légumes, accompagnée de biscottes au parmesan. Peut-être un clin d'œil aux pains au fromage de Peeta. Alors que la jeune femme du district 12 saisissait sa cuillère à soupe, elle remarqua que Paylor, pressée et légèrement agacée, s'adressait à voix basse à un des majordomes présents pour l'occasion. Elle fit comme si de rien n'était et reporta son attention sur son plat. Un rire rauque retentit à ses oreilles, suffisamment pour lui faire comprendre qu'Haymitch et Johanna étaient côte à côte.

Le plat de résistance ne se fit pas attendre. Un magret de canard avec légumes en tout genre cuits à l'eau et trempés dans une sauce marron clair, sûrement aux champignons. On voyait que Paylor s'impatientait de plus en plus, et elle se leva, laissant ses convives seuls, à table. Peeta échangea un regard avec sa voisine d'en face, Annie, qui se chargeait de découper la viande de Finn, pour qui les couverts du Capitole étaient assez durs à manier, vu leur poids.

Alors qu'elle prenait son pain pour le tremper dans son assiette, un mot fut déposé discrètement près du verre de Katniss. Elle s'en saisit sans prêter attention aux quelques paires d'yeux qui se posaient sur elle.

_Rejoins-moi sur la terrasse du dernier étage, Catnip, avant le dessert. J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire. Désolé._

Ce surnom… Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui pouvait l'utiliser. Une seule. Même Peeta ne l'avait jamais employé. Pour qui se prenait-il de la surnommer ainsi, alors que huit années s'étaient écoulées et qu'aucun appel de sa part n'avait retenti ? Elle passa le mot à Peeta et il la comprit sans doute, car il fronça les sourcils. Néanmoins, le dernier mot l'intriguait. Elle se leva à son tour de sa chaise et souleva sa robe en se dirigeant vers le corridor dans lequel elle était venue.

Elle monta les escaliers difficilement, car ses chaussures ne le lui permettaient pas. Elle arriva finalement sur la terrasse du toit. Elle remarqua un gilet épais et le prit, se couvrant du tissu qui la protégeait du froid. La tenue qu'elle portait n'était pas adaptée aux conditions climatiques. Pourquoi l'avait-il amener _là_ ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir été dans une salle, au chaud ? Ah oui. Il ne supportait pas les discussions dans un endroit fermé.

Ne l'apercevant pas, elle s'apprêtait à descendre lorsqu'une main se referma sur son bras, la forçant à se retourner.

Il se tenait devant elle. A peine reconnaissable. Une barbe assez épaisse recouvrait son visage, mais ses yeux bleus perçaient toujours autant sur sa peau pâle. Il restait un colosse comparé à Katniss, paraissant alors minuscule à ses côtés. Un colosse en apparence très fatigué. Les cernes violacées sous ses yeux étaient très creusées, mais lorsque sa voix atteignit les oreilles de Katniss, il paraissait en pleine forme.

** - Je suis content de te revoir, si tu savais…**

Elle tressaillit. Elle espérait au plus profond de soi qu'il n'avait plus aucun sentiment pour elle. De toute façon, le choix était déjà fait et l'alliance qu'elle portait à l'annulaire gauche appuyait cette décision.

Elle commença à avoir peur lorsqu'il se pencha, mais se rassura immédiatement en sentant ses lèvres en plein milieu de sa joue. Il n'avait pas tenté de l'embrasser.

** - Pourquoi ? **demanda-t-elle.

** - Quoi ?**

** - Pourquoi aujourd'hui seulement ? Pourquoi tu… Pourquoi ce n'est qu'aujourd'hui que tu reviens ?**

** - Je… je savais que… enfin… je ne suis pas subtil pour ce genre de choses… **balbutia-t-il difficilement.

** - Sois franc avec moi, s'il te plaît.**

Sa voix avait fendu l'air sèchement, plus froidement que ce qu'elle pensait ou voulait. Il la lâcha enfin et recula de quelques pas, pour mieux la voir, elle, et pour avoir tout l'espace nécessaire afin de parler calmement et librement.

** - Depuis que tu m'avais annoncé ton mariage… Ça m'a été difficile de vivre sans toi et de me faire à l'idée que…**

** - Tu as pourtant quitté le district avant même que je ne retourne avec Peeta !** fit-elle remarquer.

** - J'avais un poste intéressant ! Et puis… tu ne pardonneras pas pour Prim, même si personne ne saura vraiment le fin fond de l'histoire. Ça faisait une raison de plus de m'éloigner…**

** - Pour aller à l'autre bout du pays ? Sans me prévenir ? C'est Haymitch qui me l'a annoncé, tu crois que c'est normal venant de la part de mon soi-disant meilleur ami ?! **ne pouvait-elle s'empêcher de faire constater. **Tu pouvais m'appeler ! J'ai essayé plusieurs fois mais à chaque fois, tu n'étais pas là ou alors, je ne me sentais pas la force d'entendre ta voix ! Tu crois que ça a été facile d'encaisser le fait que mon meilleur ami ne voulait pas être mon témoin par pur jalousie envers mon fiancé, à l'époque ?! Ça m'a profondément blessée ! Je t'avais offert une chance de te racheter, et tu l'as laissée passer ! **

** - Je ne suis pas venu là pour que tu m'assailles de reproches ! **clama-t-il, ses mains se séparant.

** - Que fais-tu là, alors ? Hein ? **s'enquit-elle, les paumes sur les hanches. **Te faire pardonner ? Me supplier de choses que je ne sais pas ? Tenter de me reconquérir ? Je ne suis plus la fille de 16 ans toute fébrile qui a vécu ce que…**

** - Catnip, écoute-moi, bordel ! **

Elle sursauta à ces mots si grossiers qui ne lui ressemblaient pas. Il n'était plus le Gale d'à peine 18 ans qui a grandement participé à la rébellion et au renversement du gouvernement Snow. Non, il n'était plus celui-là. Il avait… changé. Ou mûri, peut-être. D'un côté, l'âge qu'il avait et le rôle qu'il jouait dans l'état n'aidaient pas à reconnaître le garçon du district 12. Elle recula d'un pas vers la porte et il comprit tout de suite où était l'erreur.

** - Pardon, Catnip, je…**

** - Tu n'es plus celui que j'ai connu**, conclut-elle tristement.

** - Non, et je ne peux plus l'être, tu le sais parfaitement. **

** - Dis-moi pourquoi tu tenais tant que ça à me voir, alors.**

** - Je voudrais que… **débuta-t-il difficilement.

** - Tu n'as pas le droit de me demander quoi que ce soit, après ce que tu m'as fait, Gale.**

** - C'est une proposition que j'ai à te faire, Catnip.**

Dubitative, elle décida de l'écouter attentivement, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine. Elle commençait à être glacée et souhaitait retourner voir Peeta, sûrement attablé et en train de discuter avec Annie et Finn. Il lui manquait, même si il n'était que quelques étages en dessous d'elle et que ça ne faisait même pas un quart d'heure qu'elle l'avait quitté.

** - Je te propose de venir travailler avec moi au Ministère de la Paix. Les gens veulent te voir, Katniss ! Ils désirent te voir au ministère, avec moi. Tu as été leur symbole, leur geai moqueur durant des mois ! **

** - C'était il y a dix ans, Gale ! J'ai tourné la page ! **

** - Ils ne l'ont pas tous fait ! **

** - Je sais ça pertinemment ! Que crois-tu que ça me fait quand je vois des personnes me montrer du doigt dans la rue alors que je fais les mêmes choses qu'eux ?! Demain, il y aura une interview commémorative, que Paylor a organisé**, commença la jeune femme**. Peeta et moi y ferons notre dernière apparition publique. Nous expliquerons aux gens tout ce qu'ils veulent savoir et mettre au point des zones d'ombre laissées par la révolte et la guerre. Je veux couper les ponts avec les médias, ce n'est pas si compliqué !**

** - Tu seras toujours accaparée du rôle de geai moqueur, où que tu ailles !**

** - Je ne pense pas la même chose que toi, Gale ! **

** - Tu ne te rends pas compte de l'impact que tu as sur les gens ! **nota le ministre de la Paix de Panem.

** - Je n'ai jamais voulu être un symbole ! Et pour en revenir à ta proposition, je la refuse. Je travaille à la boulangerie avec Peeta au 12 et j'y serai bien plus heureuse que dans des bureaux.**

Gale soupira. Sa Catnip était bien restée une tête de mule. Enfin, non. L'alliance qu'elle portait au doigt affirmait le contraire. Une boule se forma dans la gorge du jeune en apercevant le bijou et il secoua sa tête pour chasser ses idées. Finalement, il abandonna. Ça aurait été trop beau pour être vrai.

** - Je croyais que tu m'aurais aidé, mais c'est complètement déplacé de ma part**, lâcha-t-il.

** - Tu ne peux pas imaginer le poids que toute cette mascarade a sur Peeta et moi. Ça dure depuis trop longtemps…**

** - Je comprends…**

** - J'espère sincèrement.**

Elle ouvrit la porte et regarda une dernière fois son meilleur ami, qui lui avait tourné le dos pour aller près du balcon. Il semblait plus tendu et nerveux que dans sa jeunesse. Au moment de passer l'ouverture, elle murmura assez fort pour être entendue :

** - Je te pardonne, Gale. Je te pardonne tout.**

Il se retourna vivement, de peur d'avoir cru à une hallucination ou à un tour joué par le vent. Mais elle n'était déjà plus là. Seul le gilet qu'il avait laissé à son intention gisait sur le sol, signe de son passage.


	7. Chapitre 7

Dans la grande salle à manger de la résidence résonnaient des rires, mais surtout, des voix qui parlaient de beaucoup de sujet différent. Katniss n'en entendait qu'une seule et son sujet à lui était assez… jovial. Des anecdotes en tout genre à propos de beaucoup de la boulangerie, de l'agrandissement de la maison, des escapades en forêt. La jeune femme arriva alors qu'il expliquait comment Finn s'était un jour retrouvé avec de la farine sur tout le corps.

** - Il voulait que je lui montre comment faire du pain ! Au début, ça lui a paru facile mais après, quand j'ai porté les sacs de farine, il a voulu faire de même et paf ! **rigola le blond en faisant des gestes en même temps.

** - Mais tonton, je voulais apprendre ! **protesta Finn, les sourcils froncés.

** - Ta mère s'est amusée pour tout t'enlever, tu te souviens, Annie ? **dit-il en se tournant vers l'intéressée.

** - Pour m'en souvenir… évidemment ! Je crois que Haymitch était entré en furie car on avait vidé une grande partie du bassin du village**, fit-elle anecdote, son verre de vin à la main.

** - Ça tombait le jour où je comptais prendre mon bain, alors oui, j'étais en colère**, expliqua le mentor avant de boire son quatrième verre. **J'en ai perdu l'envie en constatant que l'eau était juste gelée.**

Katniss reprit sa place en silence, en souriant à Peeta, pour le rassurer. Il lui tint la main par-dessus la table, faisant quelques cercles sur le dos de celle-ci. Ils ne cachaient plus leurs sentiments, désormais. Ils étaient tellement fiers d'appartenir à l'autre sans limite. Paylor revint dans la salle, quelques mèches dépassant de son chignon parfait.

** - Excusez-moi, je cherchais quelqu'un**, expliqua-t-elle au moment de s'asseoir. **Bien, j'espère qu'il vous reste assez de place pour le dessert !**

Effie sautilla à sa place, et Enobaria fit ce sourire presque sadique qui lui ressemblait tant. Beetee, Plutarch et Johanna discutaient des nouveaux shows en cours au Capitole, détaillant chacune d'entre elles à la loupe. Les deux tourtereaux du district 12 parlaient à voix basse, éveillant quelques soupçons du côté d'Annie et Haymitch, bien qu'éloigné d'eux deux.

** - Je croyais que tu n'étais pas prête pour le pardonner**, chuchota Peeta, les yeux rivés dans ceux de sa belle.

** - Je sais mais je pense que j'ai besoin… Non. Que NOUS avons besoin de tourner la page une bonne fois pour toutes. Je ne pense pas que Prim aurait voulu que je sois rancunière contre lui à cause de… voilà… **répondit-elle sans hausser la voix. **Demain sera un nouveau départ, j'espère.**

** - Je ne te pensais pas si entreprenante**, constata-t-il. **Mais oui, je suis d'accord avec toi.**

Elle sourit et l'embrassa sur le coin des lèvres avant de débuter une conversation avec son amant et Venia, assise à côté de Peeta.

Le dessert en question ne mit pas longtemps avant d'arriver dans les assiettes. Un gâteau aux noisettes sous un glaçage à la pistache et une crème aux fruits rouges. Avec des couleurs très clinquantes, comme toujours. Flavius se délecta sans tenter de minimiser ses bruits, tout comme Octavia, à ses côtés. Finn regarda sa part avec suspicion mais sa mère réussit à le convaincre d'en manger ne serait-ce qu'un bout, pour goûter. Johanna dessinait avec le bout de son couteau, des motifs sur le glaçage, l'air complètement ennuyé. Elle attendait le bal avec impatience. Elle adorait danser.

Finalement, tout le monde finit son propre morceau et ils purent enfin sortir de table. Mais la soirée n'était pas terminée. Ils rendirent tous dans la salle de bal, aménagée soigneusement pour l'occasion, des lumières de toutes les nuances parsemant la piste. Une musique assez entraînante résonnait dans les oreilles de tous, et Haymitch n'hésita pas une seule seconde avant d'entraîner Johanna avec lui, commençant un rock'n'roll mouvementé. Beetee tendit sa main à Enobaria, et Annie porta Finn dans ses bras, le faisant virevolter comme elle le pouvait. Peeta et Katniss attendirent que la musique se termine, ce genre-là ne leur correspondant pas. Plutarch et Paylor avaient l'air d'être en pleine discussion, alors que les mouvements allaient crescendo.

Trois musiques engageantes se succédèrent avant de laisser place à un slow. Le jeune homme demande l'accord de sa belle pour une danse avant de l'entraîner dans son élan. Leur mentor était désormais avec Enobaria, Johanna avec Finn, Annie avec Flavius. Effie et Mora s'enlaçaient sous l'œil jaloux de Venia, assise sur un banc. Paylor et Beetee valsèrent ensemble, eux aussi.

Durant deux heures, les convives se dandinèrent sur la piste, sous les projecteurs, des rires résonnant quelques fois. Les deux barmans étaient derrière le comptoir, en train de faire des remarques sur chacun des couples de la piste, essuyant des verres utilisés. La présidente s'éclipsa bien vite, s'excusant mille fois auprès de ses invités, ajoutant qu'elle était fatiguée par toutes les charges que lui assignaient l'état.

Alors que Katniss accordait la première valse de la soirée à son mentor, elle sentit qu'on l'arrachait à ce dernier, se retrouvant emprisonnée dans l'étreinte de Gale, qui posa une main sur sa hanche. Peeta observa la scène soigneusement, tandis que Johanna, dans ses bras, faisait de même.

** - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? **gronda-t-elle à voix basse.

** - Je suis convié au bal. Le repas ne m'intéressait pas. Je ne voulais pas entendre les autres déblatérer de sujets qui ne m'intéressent.**

** - C'est sûr qu'à part entretenir la paix du pays, rien n'est assez intéressant pour toi…**

** - Roooh c'est bon, là !** rouspéta-t-il à son tour. **Je suis venu pour savoir si ce que tu as dit en partant était vrai ou si j'avais seulement imaginé.**

** - Et qu'as-tu entendu, dans ce cas ?**

** - Que tu me pardonnais tout.**

Katniss sourit intérieurement. Au moins, il avait entendu le plus important et n'avait pas fait son égoïste à ne vouloir entendre que ce qu'il désirait.

** - Oui. Oui, c'est vrai.**

** - V… Vraiment ? **balbutia-t-il, encore sous le choc.

** - Crois-tu vraiment que j'ai une raison valable de t'en vouloir, si ce n'est Prim ou mon mariage ?**

** - Exceptés ça, non… Je ne crois pas. Et pourquoi ce changement de situation ? D'opinion ?**

** - J'ai décidé beaucoup de choses ces derniers temps**, expliqua-t-elle, le regard rivé sur Peeta. Pour un avenir meilleur. **Et te pardonner en fait partie.**

A son tour, Gale sourit intérieurement. Il se ressaisit rapidement en sentant un regard se poser sur lui. Peeta Mellark le fixait attentivement. Il le haïssait de lui avoir « volé », si c'est cela, celle qu'il aimait et qu'il aime toujours. Oui, il aime toujours Katniss. Les autres filles ne sont que des passe-temps. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il lui avait proposé un pose au ministère. Il désirait se rapprocher d'elle, et non pas creuser un peu plus l'écart qui les avait séparés durant ces huit dernières années. Il regarda tristement les deux bagues qui ornaient délicatement l'annulaire gauche de Katniss.

** - J'espère que tu as eu un beau mariage**, soupira-t-il.

** - Il n'était pas parfait ; tu n'étais pas là. J'aurais voulu que toute la famille qu'il me reste soit là. Tu es mon frère de cœur, Gale. Je ne sais pas si tu en penses la même chose de ton côté, mais c'est ce que tu représentes pour moi à l'heure d'aujourd'hui**, avoua-t-elle, ses doigts se resserrant autour de la chemise de son ami.

** - Ouais, c'est pareil**, lâcha-t-il contre lui-même.

La musique se finit et ils se séparèrent. Il contempla le dos recouvert de dentelle de celle qu'il aurait appelé la « femme de sa vie » si ce terme aurait pu exister un jour dans sa vie. Effie vint prendre la place de la précédente, un sourire étiré sur sa bouche.

Katniss retourna vers son mari et glissa sa main dans la sienne avant de l'embrasser. Les bras de Peeta glissèrent vers le bas de son dos, la rapprochant contre lui un peu plus. Les doigts de la jeune femme se frayèrent un chemin autour de la nuque de son amoureux, caressant l'épiderme de sa peau, le faisant frissonner.

Discrètement, ils sortirent de la pièce et se retrouvèrent dans un coin d'ombre du grand couloir. Ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore, sans relâche, le manque d'air se faisant gagner néanmoins quelques fois. La calant contre le mur, Peeta la fit faire enrouler ses jambes autour de son bassin en continuant ses baisers avides.

** - Oh bon dieu ! Vous ne connaissez pas les chambres pour ce genre de choses ?!**

Ils sursautèrent et les jambes de la jeune brune retombèrent sur le sol. Elle cacha son visage de ses mains, rouge de honte devant son mentor, qui tenait un verre vide dans une main et Johanna dans l'autre.

** - Je vous conseille de continuer vos jeux érotiques à l'hôtel. Si vous ne voulez pas qu'on vous entende gémir…**

** - Ooooooooh, Haymitch ! **s'exclama une Johanna complètement bourrée. **Ce n'est pas pire que la fois où on l'a fait derrière une statue ! Ou derrière un arbre ! Ou sous la terrasse de la résidence ! Ou…**

** - C'est bon, Jo' ! **

Peeta et Katniss levèrent les yeux au ciel. Deux désespérés qui boivent ensemble jusqu'à en être rond comme un coin terminent FORCEMENT dans le lit de l'autre. Enfin, pas véritablement un lit. Ils pratiquaient entre eux ce qu'ils nommaient le « sexe entre amis ». Et ça leur plaisait, eux qui ne voulait pas se lancer dans une relation sérieuse à cause des Jeux. Ce n'était un secret pour personne, le jeune couple étant le premier au courant.

Haymitch et Johanna s'éloignèrent en titubant sérieusement tandis que Peeta et Katniss se hâtèrent de remettre leurs manteaux et de prendre la voiture qui les attendait devant la résidence et qui les ramenait à leur hébergement.

A peine arrivés dans leur chambre qu'ils ôtèrent ces blousons et ces chaussures encombrants. Katniss défit les lacets en ruban argenté de sa robe et se jeta sur la chemise de Peeta, qu'elle n'hésitait pas à arracher pour l'avoir tout à elle. Seule sa cravate survécut à ce désastre vestimentaire, ce qui eut pour effet d'animer un peu plus la jeune femme, qui le fit violemment basculer sur le lit.

Leurs langues s'emmêlèrent vivement, pressées de se retrouver enfin dans ce moment d'avidité infinie. Elle se fraya un chemin dans les cheveux blonds de son homme, attirant sa tête contre la sienne encore plus. Il souleva la robe de sa belle et glissa sa main le long de l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Il trouva la fine culotte de la jeune femme et la lui ôta avant qu'elle écarte les jambes et qu'elle ne frotte son intimité à la sienne. Il soupira intensément en closant ses yeux et il attrapa les hanches de son amante, qu'il bascula sous lui.

La robe ne fut pas longue à être enlevée et ce fut un Peeta déterminé qui entra en elle, tout en embrassant sensuellement la poitrine de Katniss, dont les cris montaient vers l'aigu au fur et à mesure des mouvements. L'écart des jambes de la belle était largement suffisant pour que le jeune homme puisse faire de plus amples gestes, ce qui pimentait leur « routine habituelle ».

Puis, elle hurla tout en se cambrant, et un gémissement suivit. Ils s'affalèrent ensuite chacun de leur côté, leur souffle encore coupé par leur exercice.

Au moment où Katniss se leva, Peeta la stoppa, la rattrapant par le bras. Elle le regarda, sans comprendre.

** - Chérie, je voudrais te dessiner… nue**, confessa-t-il.

** - Quoi ? Bon… à deux conditions ! **s'écria-t-elle.

** - J'écoute…**

** - La première, c'est que tu ne m'affiches pas dans la galerie. La seconde, c'est qu'après, tu me fasses l'amour toute la nuit…**

** - Huuuuum… **dit-il avec un air coquin qui lui allait divinement bien. **D'accord. Je suis partant, dans ce cas…**

Il enfila un short en coton, et alla prendre son cahier à dessins et ses crayons. Elle s'installa confortablement dans le lit, relevant le drap sur sa partie intime. Elle se coucha sur le côté droit, et son bras droit couvrit ses seins. Sa main droite s'accrocha sur l'épaule gauche et les doigts raccrochaient le drap. Peeta vint rectifier ses cheveux, les plaçant comme il faut.

** - Tu es tellement belle…**

Elle rougit, et il sourit de toutes ses dents, car ce sont ces petites couleurs sur ses pommettes qu'il appréciait chez elle lorsqu'il peignait.

Elle regardait la façon dont il tenait le crayon, la vitesse à laquelle il la représentait sur papier. Quelques coups de gomme par-ci, par-là. Un regard sérieux sur le corps de la belle avant de retourner vers la feuille. Il mit près d'une demi-heure avant de cesser ces gestes et de retourner dans les bras de sa femme.

** - Et mon dessin ? **soupira-t-elle alors que ses lèvres s'attardaient dans son cou.

** - Je le mettrais en couleur plus tard…**

** - Hum… je v…**

Coupée par un baiser, elle se laissa de nouveau emporter dans les profondeurs du désir pour des heures entières.

Il devait être 9 heures quand elle émergea du sommeil. Peeta était debout, sous la douche, apparemment, vu le bruit d'eau qui coulait qui résonnait sur le carrelage. Elle enfila son saut-de-lit et se hâta d'ouvrir la fenêtre, aérant un peu leur chambre. Puis, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

** - Entrez ! **dit-elle.

Johanna débarqua, une pêche à la main. Toujours en train de manger, celle-là, pensa Katniss en lui souriant et en lui faisant la bise.

L'ancienne tribut du district 7 s'affala mollement dans un fauteuil, pendant que son amie cherchait des vêtements propres dans la commode. Elle en sortit un jean et un simple tee-shirt, qu'elle ne garderait pas longtemps, vu les festivités prévues dans la journée. Flavius et l'équipe devaient sûrement être en train de s'activer sur les tenues, dans la salle prévue à cette effet.

** - Vous n'êtes pas restés jusqu'à la fin de la soirée, hier**, constata jovialement Johanna.

** - Ça s'est remarqué tant que ça ?**

** - Ce n'est pas parce que j'étais complètement bourrée que je ne contemple pas ce qui se déroule autour de moi ! Non, ne me dis pas la raison de ton absence, je sais parfaitement, depuis le temps que tu pratiques ! **

La belle brune pouffa légèrement avant de poser ses vêtements sur le lit et de rejoindre sa meilleure amie dans un autre fauteuil.

** - Aurais-je raté des choses intéressantes ? **demanda la chasseresse.

** - Il fallait que tu voies Gale ! **déclara sa camarade. **Il a dansé avec moi trois ou quatre fois, et durant toutes les danses, il disait : « Elle est où Katniss ? », « Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? », « Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait aller jeter un coup d'œil ? ». Katniss par-ci, Katniss par-là, à la fin, c'était overdose de Katniss ! **

** - Tu exagères, Jo'…**

** - Je te jure que non ! Toute la soirée, il te cherchait ! J'ai cru halluciner, j'te promets ! C'était à peine croyable ! Le séduisant Gale Hawthorne serait-il encore épris de la terrifiante et sulfureuse Katniss Everdeen ? Rectification : Katniss Mellark !**

La braconnière se mordit la lèvre inférieure. « Et merde ». Voilà la seule pensée qui lui vint en tête. En fait, il n'avait pas changé d'un poil. Il avait bien caché son jeu. Pourtant, son alliance était bien restée accroché à son annulaire, sa bague de fiançailles également. Il n'avait pas pu passer à côté de ça. A moins qu'il ne choisisse de les ignorer ouvertement.

** - Je ne pense pas qu'il ait vraiment compris pourquoi tu as préféré Peeta à lui… **affirma Johanna, son index s'entortillant dans une mèche de cheveux rose.

** - Je n'ai pas préféré Peeta. Il a juste été plus… Je ne peux pas expliquer ce sentiment, Jo', c'est tellement fort**, assura Katniss. **Il m'a sauvée, je l'ai sauvé, on s'est rétablit ensemble et on s'est entièrement donnés à l'autre… Je ne me suis pas mariée avec par simple intérêt. Je l'aime à un point inimaginable. Je ne me serai jamais crue capable d'aimer ainsi un jour…**

** - Ne t'inquiète pas sur ce point, personne n'en doute.**

Elles esquissèrent un sourire à l'autre et Johanna sortit de la chambre et conseilla à Katniss de n'enfiler que ses sous-vêtements, vu les tenues et les soins qui les attendaient dans l'heure qui venait.

Quelques heures plus tard, dans les coulisses de la scène, Peeta tenait fermement et tendrement la main de sa femme. Elle tremblait sous le trac. Elle le scruta de la tête aux pieds. Un épais pull-over crème sous un blazer noir et un pantalon en toile de la même couleur. Il était divinement beau. Et ce n'était pas un mensonge. Elle avait épousé le plus bel homme de Panem et elle seule pouvait goûter son corps tant qu'elle le désirait. Leurs prunelles s'accrochèrent pour ne plus se lâcher, jusqu'à ce que Caesar Flickerman ne commence à entonner un long prologue sur les deux tourtereaux du district 12. Peeta exerça une pression dans la creux de la main de sa belle, la rassurant de sa présence. Elle lui sourit tendrement, légèrement crispée.

Elle se rapprocha de lui, posant sa main sur sa joue, son front contre le sien. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, mais elle se contenait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, soufflant pour se calmer.

Les pupilles bleues de Peeta plongèrent dans celles teintées de gris de son épouse. Il toucha les deux bagues de son doigt, les faisant tourner doucement dans les siens, signe rappelant qu'il serait toujours là, quoiqu'il arrive.

Elle l'embrassa furtivement sur les lèvres et vérifia ensuite sa robe d'un jaune blafard, resserrée sous la poitrine par un large ruban constituée de soie blanche. Un col en U, auquel deux longues manches finement travaillées étaient cousues, permettait aux gens de voir le collier avec un pendentif de geai moqueur noir dessus, qui contrastait violemment avec sa peau pâle. Elle remit correctement sa broche de primevère, positionnée symboliquement au dessus de son cœur. Peeta ramena une mèche de ses cheveux, simplement brossés, derrière son épaule avant de lui murmurer, suavement :

** - Tu sais parfaitement ce qu'ils attendent ; parle avec ton cœur. Dis leur ce que tu souhaites, ce que tu ressens. Sois toi-même, et je serai là au cas où. Ne t'inquiète pas autant que ça, chérie.**

Elle le scruta tendrement et c'est à ce moment que des projecteurs se braquèrent sur eux, les révélant aux yeux du public en pleine ébullition.

Haymitch, Johanna, Annie, Enobaria, Beetee, passés précédemment sur scène pour un discours à propos de la guerre et des conséquences que cela avait eu sur eux, étaient assis au premier rang, en frappant des mains, un sourire aux lèvres. Effie, Finn, Mora et toute l'équipe se trouvaient à côté d'eux, applaudissant avec la foule en délire, à la vue de leur symbole d'antan.

Dès que la lumière l'avait éblouie, Katniss s'était retrouvée dans sa robe rouge parsemé de strass et révélant de fausses flammes lorsqu'elle pivotait. Elle était la jeune fille de 16 ans prête à se jeter dans l'arène, quitte à s'y laisser mourir, elle. Mais ce n'était pas seule, aujourd'hui, qu'elle marchait sur scène, non. Peeta se trouvait avec elle, ses doigts ne la lâchant pas une seule seconde.

Ils s'avancèrent tous les deux jusqu'aux micros mis à leur disposition sur un support. La jeune femme les fixa dubitativement, comme si ils étaient porteurs d'une maladie contagieuse. Ils lui rappelaient trop ceux de la Tournée de la Victoire. Elle clôt ses paupières et son souffle assez angoissé résonna dans le microphone qu'elle tenait. L'assistance se tut dès lors que leurs mains se lâchèrent pour s'asseoir dans des tabourets et toute la foule se tut pour les écouter. Mais aucun son ne sortait de la bouche de Katniss. Peeta fixa l'assemblée et sourit en portant le micro, qu'il détacha, près de sa bouche.

** - Désolée, elle est un peu nerveuse**, admit-il avant que l'auditoire ne rigole.

Caesar prit son propre micro et s'adressa aux deux tourtereaux, ses dents blanchies artificiellement reflétant la lumière des spots.

** - Eh bien, eh bien ! Mesdames et messieurs, j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter, une fois encore, Peeta Mellark et Katniss Everdeen ! **

Une fois de plus, la foule applaudit, et des clameurs s'y élevèrent. Caesar retourna dans les coulisses, leur laissant la scène à eux seuls. Ils se regardèrent et esquissèrent un nouveau sourire mince avant que le jeune homme ne reprenne la parole, sous les encouragements de leurs amis, au premier rang.

** - Bien, euh… bonsoir à tous et merci d'être à notre écoute. Votre accueil nous touche énormément, merci encore. Nous avons souhaité vous parler de quelque chose d'assez important pour nous, et je pense que cela nous permettra de tourner une bonne fois pour toutes, la page sur cette malheureuse guerre…**

Le public était désormais suspendu à ses lèvres. Finn écoutait son parrain avec attention, dans les bras de sa mère, assez sérieuse et inquiète. Haymitch bougeait les mains, signe de continuer ce discours, signe qu'ils étaient sur la bonne voie. Katniss était surtout anxieuse du regard que les gens portaient sur son collier de geai moqueur. Elle fit comme si de rien n'était, et baissa la tête pour mieux écouter son mari. Ce dernier fixait sûrement le public sans le voir, lissant un long discours d'au moins une demi-heure, imprimé dans son esprit, touchant les esprits. Soudain, son attention se porta vers un point, au fin fond du square et il déclara :

** - J'aimerais vous faire une confession**, continua-t-il. **A propos… des Hunger Games.**


	8. Chapitre 8

_Je voulais tous vous remercier pour vos jolies reviews ! J'en voudrais plus, faites passer la fic' à tous les amateurs de PeeNiss et d'Hunger Games :D_

_Vous êtes supers, restez ainsi :)) Comme promis, le chapitre 8 avec la fin du suspense du précédent ! Bisous, bisous, **FanficMangaDreams**_

* * *

Effie hoqueta aux derniers mots de Peeta, un peu comme la majeure partie de l'assistance, assez stupéfaite. Surprise, surtout. La jeune femme aux côtés du jeune boulanger ne montra son sentiment d'indifférence face à cet aveu. Elle savait TOUT à propos des Hunger Games, tout venant de lui. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de prêter une oreille attentive aux paroles de son amant.

** - Ces Jeux ont changé ma vie. Je ne saurais pas dire si la majorité de ce changement est positif ou négatif. Ce que j'en garderai vraiment de mauvais, seuls quelques-uns le savent. Je n'ai pas collaboré avec le gouvernement Snow, sachez-le. La torture et la manipulation ne formaient qu'un dans ces conditions et j'ai… j'ai failli tuer cette magnifique femme à cause de… de ces changements qui ont de moi une personne si… mauvaise**,dit-il en prenant la main de sa dulcinée dans la sienne, les larmes aux yeux. **Pourtant, j'ai lutté durant des années et Katniss a toujours été là, malgré ce que j'ai tenté de faire.**

Des pleurs étouffés retentirent dans la salle. La plupart des personnes présentes avaient plaqué leurs mains sur la bouche ou écarquillaient légèrement les yeux. Des murmures se laissaient entendre, jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne la parole.

** - Voilà le positif. Katniss**, ajouta-t-il en caressant la joue de son épouse. **Katniss ne m'a jamais abandonné, alors qu'elle aurait pu le faire. Elle a toujours cru en moi.**

** - J'ai toujours cru en **_**nous**_, précisa-t-elle, en souriant. **A vrai dire, je n'ai jamais douté de toi, mon seul regret est de… est de n'avoir jamais pu m'admettre mes propres sentiments envers toi avant que l'on ne t'arrache à moi… je n'ai même pas été digne de moi, sur cela… ni de toi…**

Une bulle s'était sûrement formée autour des deux amants car ils se regardaient tendrement, comme si le monde autour d'eux n'avait aucune importance. Katniss arracha le micro de son pied et s'avança jusqu'au bord de la scène. Peeta ne bougea pas, sachant très bien ce qu'elle comptait faire.

** - Écoutez-moi, s'il vous plaît**, quémanda-t-elle en balayant la salle de ses prunelles grises. **Voilà, Peeta et moi ne vous avons donné que quelques interviews en onze ans, quelques-unes pour vous dire que nous allions bien et que notre couple tenait bon. Nous sommes des enfants du district 12, nous n'avons aucun intérêt à monter sur une scène ou à parler de notre vie publiquement. Ce que je voudrais que vous compreniez, c'est que, tout comme vous, nous avons envie de tourner cette page douloureuse de notre histoire une bonne fois pour toutes. Et aujourd'hui est sûrement le jour parfait. **

Johanna sourit en voyant son amie si confiante. Elle jeta un regard vers Annie, qui devait sûrement pensé la même chose.

** - Vous devez savoir la vérité sur certains points. Des points assez importants à propos des Jeux et de la guerre**, déclara-t-elle, ses doigts se resserrant autour du manche du micro. **Tout d'abord…**

** … les amants maudits du district 12 étaient une comédie montée durant les deux éditions.**

Des cris de stupeur résonnèrent. Un sentiment de trahison se propageait comme de la poudre parmi les civils du Capitole. Flavius et Venia se lancèrent des coups d'œil, eux-mêmes ayant eu du mal à croire à cela au début de leur nouvelle vie.

** - Je vous en prie, écoutez-moi… Oui, nous vous avons menti, mais nous n'étions que des gosses de 16 ans désirant vivre ! **insista-t-elle. **Cette stratégie, Peeta l'a créée, l'a adoptée et se l'est accoutumée plus que rapidement. Car, au contraire de moi, Peeta ne jouait pas. Lorsqu'il a dit qu'il était épris de moi, pendant l'interview de nos premiers Jeux, il était sincère. Lorsqu'il m'a déclaré sa flamme, dans la cave de l'arène, il n'a pas menti. Lorsqu'il m'a embrassé sur la plage, durant l'Expiation, ce n'était pas un mensonge. Mais moi, je… j'étais indécise sur mes sentiments, car d'autres personnes m'en faisaient doutée**, assura-t-elle, sa tête pivotant vers son mari. **Et je n'ai compris que lorsque les hommes de Snow me l'ont arrachée. J'ai compris à ce moment-là seulement que je ne pouvais pas vivre sans lui et je m'étais jurée de le récupérer. Et je l'ai fait.**

Un souffle d'attendrissement se répercuta parmi les spectateurs. Annie était très émue, quelques larmes lui culant des yeux, mais c'était sans compter sur son fils, qui les essuya avec ses mains.

Peeta, lui, n'avait d'yeux que pour la femme qu'il aimait, qu'il désirait, qu'il avait épousé. La vérité était enfin apparue aux yeux de ce peuple qui avait tout ignoré des véritables facettes de la guerre.

** - Je l'ai fait, oui, car tu es celui qui a réussit à mettre dans mon cœur une flamme que je croyais éteinte à jamais : celle d'aimer et d'être aimée**, poursuivit-elle. **Beaucoup de gens ont perdu ceux qu'ils chérissaient durant la guerre : leurs maris, leurs sœurs, leurs pères… Croyez-moi, vivez bien votre vie pour eux pour que leur mort n'ait pas été vaine. Entretenez le souvenir sans entretenir le chagrin. **

L'équipe de préparation de la belle se partageait un mince paquet de mouchoir et Effie baissa tristement la tête, en réfléchissant à quelque chose que tout le monde ignorait. Haymitch approuva en inclinant la tête de haut en bas, ses doigts se frayant un chemin dans les cheveux bruns et roses de Johanna, qui laissait ses larmes couler à flots.

** - Je voudrais néanmoins vous dire quelque chose de plus, pour que vous vous souveniez de ce que je suis réellement**, insista-t-elle. **Tout ce que l'on vous a dit sur notre couple durant les deux éditions des Hunger Games était absolument faux. TOUT était faux. Sauf les sentiments que Peeta me portaient. Je vous ai expliqué la continuation de cette histoire et je voudrais aujourd'hui me présenter officiellement…**

** … j'ai 28 ans, je suis issue du district 12 et j'ai secrètement échangé mon patronyme de Katniss Everdeen, il y a presque huit ans, contre celui… de Katniss Mellark.**

Le public retient son souffle, avant qu'une explosion de joie n'explose. Des applaudissements envahirent le square et quelques sifflements admirateurs parvinrent à leurs oreilles. Le rouge montait littéralement aux joues de la chasseresse qui se tourna vers Peeta et il l'embrassa, faisant aller crescendo la profusion de joie qui s'éparpillait partout devant la scène. Elle sourit à ce baiser et y répondit, pendant que le caméraman faisait un zoom sur ses deux bagues, à son annulaire gauche.

** - Nous voulons une vie normale et paisible, comme un couple ordinaire ; du moins, le mieux que nous pourrons avoir. Nous ne voulons plus être mêlés à la guerre de manière perpétuelle et je ne veux plus être le geai moqueur. C'est un symbole de la guerre, du passé**, clarifia la jeune femme. **Je ne veux plus l'incarner, tout ceci appartient au **_**passé**_**. Respectez ce choix s'il vous plaît ! Et si les journalistes publient des articles ou des photos de notre vie privée, boycottez ces magazines, refusez de nous revoir, n'achetez pas ces revues ; en clair, ne cherchez pas à revenir dans notre existence. Imaginez-vous à notre place un seul instant… nous sommes comme vous, ne l'oubliez pas.**

Katniss prit son collier de geai moqueur, l'arracha de son cou et le jeta dans une grande coupole de flammes placée sur la scène.. Le métal fondait progressivement et un sentiment de soulagement l'envahit de la racine des cheveux à la pointe des orteils. Un frisson parcourut son échine et elle revint vers Peeta, insérant sa main dans la sienne, attendant une réaction du public encore muet.

Une femme à la lourde perruche rose fuchsia et aux faux cils extrêmement longs bleu turquoise se leva dans le public, défroissant sa robe vert pomme dans quelques coups de mains avant de porter trois doigts à ses lèvres et de les lever. Le signe choqua durant une seconde les deux amoureux avant qu'ils ne se rendent compte de la véritable signification de ce dernier. Ce geste était un signe d'adieu à une personne chère durant les Hunger Games ; il porte un sens moins macabre aujourd'hui. Ils firent le même mouvement et se retirèrent de la scène. _Enfin_.

Cela devait sûrement être le sixième toast porté aux deux amants pour leurs fabuleux discours. Haymitch était déjà ivre mort, tandis qu'Effie ne cessait de le sermonner, en vain. Johanna et Finn discutaient d'un apparent cadeau pour le petit garçon, qui ne cessait de demander un beau trident, un « vrai », comme il expliquait. Annie refusait pertinemment, avec quelques claquements de langue réprobateurs. Les mains sur les hanches, elle finit par soupirer et accepter. Une soirée tranquille et paisible pour oublier toutes les excentricités du Capitole et fêter quelque chose de complètement banal à chaque toast. Assise sur les genoux de son mari, Katniss regardait la neige se poser doucement sur les surfaces exposées à la légère poudre blanche, à l'extérieur de l'appartement. Les valises pour le lendemain étaient prêtes et tous profitaient de cette dernière réunion amicale avant de retourner dans leurs districts respectifs.

La télévision était allumée et on pouvait voir Claudius et Caesar déblatérer de tous les discours, insistant sur le fait que les « amants maudits » se retiraient de la vie publique et qu'il était important de les laisser se reposer et de vivre leur vie à bon escient, en guise de « remerciements nationaux ». La jeune brune leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers la salle de bains pour se changer. La nuit était déjà bien avancée et il était temps pour elle de se coucher. La fatigue accumulée des derniers jours se faisait ressentir.

Pourtant, elle fixa le petit papier qu'elle avait dans les mains, concernant sa période féconde. Elle était pile dans les dates qu'il fallait. Mais son état d'épuisement ne lui permettrait pas de continuer de s'offrir sans retenue à son époux cette nuit. C'est déçue qu'elle alla se mettre au lit, attendant Peeta, sans qui elle ne pouvait pas dormir sans faire de cauchemar.

Elle décida de lire un des rares livres qu'elle emportait avec elle, en l'attendant, lui laissant le loisir de faire des jeux d'hommes avec les autres. Elle commença à feuilleter les pages de son roman à l'eau de rose, s'attardant sur les belles illustrations finement dessinées, prenant le temps de les déchiffrer par rapport à l'histoire. Un cliquetis venant de la porte la fit sursauter brutalement et elle fit tomber son ouvrage sur le sol.

** - Pardon, chérie**, s'excusa Peeta en entrant et en ramassant le livre**. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, pardon…**

** - C'est rien, c'est rien**, assura la jeune femme en le rangeant dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit. **Je n'avais plus très envie de lire, de toute façon. Je suis fatiguée.**

Il acquiesça et alla se changer pour la nuit avant de rejoindre sa femme, déjà couchée sous les draps, la tête tournée vers la baie vitrée. Il l'attira à lui dans ses bras, en embrassant son cou.

** - Non, Peeta… Pas ce soir**, dit-elle.

** - Je sais, je sais, je veux juste t'embrasser**, répondit-il en se redressant sur un coude. **Demain, on sera à la maison et tu pourras dormir autant que tu veux !**

Elle rit un peu à ces paroles qui la réconfortaient. Elle n'avait pas sa place au Capitole, trop strict, elle y était mal à l'aise et seul son district pouvait lui offrir réellement tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Les bras de son époux, l'odeur du pain chaud de la boulangerie, les ragots dans la Plaque, les fillettes qui jouaient joyeusement à la poupée sur la place. Les petits quelques choses qui la gardaient sur terre.

Vers quatre heures du matin, elle se réveilla en hurlant. Un cauchemar. Des mutations génétiques qui la traquaient sans relâche. Prim en torche humaine. Peeta torturé sous ses yeux. Un bébé qu'on leur enlevait sans qu'elle puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Des visions qu'elle tentait de chasser de sa tête alors que son mari la prit dans ses bras en la secouant un peu.

** - Chérie, chérie, sshhh… Je suis là**, la tranquillisa-t-il pendant qu'elle fourrait sa tête dans son torse en plaquant sa main contre sa peau nue.

** - Peeta, Peeta, Peeta… Je ne veux… Je ne veux plus que… l'on te reprenne… Non, je ne veux plus… Peeta… Reste avec moi, je t'en supplie ! **

C'était la première fois qu'elle paniquait ainsi à la suite d'un cauchemar. Il la bascula sous lui, la resserrant par la taille et la plaqua à lui, la faisant se cambrer, tandis qu'elle cherchait ses lèvres dans la semi-obscurité environnante. Leurs bouches se trouvèrent et les larmes de la jeune femme redoublèrent de plus belle quand elle le sentit en elle, une sensation qu'elle trouvait rassurante et tellement intense. Une des mains de son partenaire se frayèrent un chemin sous son haut en polyester, trouvant l'un de ses seins, la faisant une fois de plus retomber dans l'extase la plus magique de sa vie.

La gare du district 7 était vraiment typique, avec ses colonnes en marbre et ses murs en brique brune. Beaucoup de personnes la fréquentaient, parlant de potins en tout genre à propos d'une quelconque personne ou lisant le journal en attendant l'arrivée du train. Johanna descendait de ce dernier, deux grosses valises et une sacoche dans les mains. Haymitch restait à la porte encore ouverte, les mains dans les poches, accompagné des deux tourtereaux. Katniss serrait sa meilleure amie dans ses bras, qui lui murmura à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes qu'elle y arrivera. La chasseresse lui sourit en guise de remerciements, puis elle étreignit Peeta et lui asséna une petite tape derrière la tête. Elle embrassa Haymitch sur la joue, lui mordilla son lobe d'oreille et lui chuchota quelque chose que les deux amants n'entendirent pas. Ils se contentèrent tous les deux de lever les yeux au ciel, s'imaginant encore les paroles salaces de leur amie.

** - Vous viendrez alors ? **demanda-t-elle pour la énième fois.

** - Oui, Jo', mais pas cette fois**, répondit encore Katniss, les bras croisés.

** - On s'appelle, hein ?**

** - Pas de souci, là-dessus.**

** - O.K. Bon, profitez bien du reste du voyage et pas trop de bêtises, les enfants ! **

Puis, après des signes de mains et des « au revoir » à la fenêtre, le trio retourna dans le wagon bar, où Mora et Venia discutaient en sirotant un cocktail chacun. Flavius et Octavia jouaient aux cartes, un peu plus loin. Ils s'installèrent au comptoir et Katniss prit un verre de whisky, sous les remarques un poil paternel de Haymitch. Peeta se prit un vodka orange et reçut le même genre de critiques, mais celui-ci réussit à fermer son clapet à son mentor, en lui disant qu'il était mal placé pour de conseil sur la modération. Haymitch grogna au-dessus de son bière à la suite de cela. Ils trinquèrent néanmoins tous les trois en l'honneur de leur retour au 12 et dès leur arrivée, chacun se précipita chez lui.

Katniss et Peeta s'effondrèrent ensemble dans leur canapé, devant une cheminée dans laquelle les cendres de leur précédent feu résidaient. La jeune femme trouva le courage de se relever et transporta les petits sacs et les deux vanitys à l'étage. Elle rangea leurs affaires inutilisées dans le dressing et leurs produits esthétiques dans leur salle d'eau. Elle décida de faire une lessive pour s'occuper un peu et retrouver ses habitudes.

Dans la minuscule buanderie, au rez-de-chaussée, elle entreposa le linge sale dans la machine, qu'elle régla correctement. Elle sortit les vêtements restés dans la sèche-linge et au sous-sol, où quelques fines cordes étaient fixées au plafond afin d'étendre les habits et les draps propres mais humides. Elle entendit des pas dans les escaliers et c'est sans surprise que Peeta vint l'aider à accrocher les vêtements aux cordages.

** - Tu retournes à la boulangerie demain ? **interrogea-t-elle en prenant une épingle.

** - Oui, je vais voir si tout va bien et préparer quelques tournées pour m'avancer. Je rentrerai plus tôt, le temps ne promet rien de bon**, confit-il, un tee-shirt à la main.

** - J'avoue que toute cette neige commence à être trop encombrante. Même les agents de nettoyage ont du mal à la repousser… Je ne pourrais pas aller chasser, j'irais faire des courses dans ce cas…**

** - C'est plus prudent et je ne serais vraiment pas rassurée si tu t'aventures là-bas.**

** - Raison de plus**, sourit-elle en accrochant un pantalon.

- Tu voudras que j'allume un feu après ? Le salon est un peu froid, je trouve…

- Si tu veux. J'espère qu'il y aura suffisamment de bûches…

- J'irai en prendre chez Haymitch, lui ne les utilise pas.

Ils continuèrent à prendre le linge mouillé et à l'épingler correctement aux cordes avant de remonter au rez-de-chaussée. La jeune femme remonta à l'étage pour changer les draps de leur lit et aérer un peu les quatre chambres.

Peeta se chargea de faire se consumer du bois sec et prit un livre dans la petite bibliothèque du salon pour s'occuper l'esprit. Un livre à propos de guerre qu'il referma aussitôt pour un autre évoquant un couple tentant désespérément d'avoir un enfant.

_Elle se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir cassé de la salle de bains avant de s'en aller vers la forêt, espérant y trouver le réconfort dont elle avait besoin. Elle ne voulait pas que son mari sache où elle s'était enfuie, de peur qu'il ne la sermonne. Mais il ne le ferait pas, elle le connaissait tellement bien, malgré tout ce qu'il avait enduré. Cela n'empêchait pourtant pas cette peur qu'elle avait. Une peur de l'avenir. Oui, l'avenir dans lequel elle se voyait était parsemé de misère, d'embûches en tout genre et de malheur. Seul celui qu'elle aimait pourrait la rendre heureuse. Et un enfant de lui, le plus beau des cadeaux que cette terre pourrait lui offrir. Elle se voyait aussi bercer leur nourrisson par un soir d'hier enragé, lui donner le sein à l'ombre d'un arbre en plein été ou caresser sa joue enfantine pendant qu'il rêvait paisiblement dans un berceau aux barreaux immaculés. Elle regarderait le petit bébé lever ses mains minuscules vers le visage de son père, souriant et heureux malgré la pauvreté dans laquelle ils résidaient. A cette image, elle s'enfonça un peu plus dans la forêt verdoyante, s'assit sur un rocher et se mit à sangloter à l'abri de ceux qu'elle chérissait._

Peeta releva le regard et regarda à travers la fenêtre. Cette histoire ressemblait tellement à la leur. Quel était le titre du livre ? « _Pour l'amour d'un enfant_ ». Livre écrit par un auteur du district 10 quelques années auparavant. Pas étonnant, se dit le boulanger en continuant sa lecture. Au fur et à mesure des pages, les personnages ressemblaient de plus en plus, que ce soit physiquement ou moralement. Les yeux gris de Katniss ou la force de Peeta, tant de points communs qu'on aurait cru que le roman leur était dédié.

A l'étage, Katniss faisait un peu de ménage dans leur chambre. Le lit fait, elle passa le balai dans la pièce, nettoya les vitres et dépoussiéra les rideaux, ainsi que le dessus de l'armoire. Quelque chose en tomba. Elle le ramassa et enleva la fine couche de poussière qui s'était accumulée dessus. Une boîte, qu'elle n'avait jamais vue. Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit et l'ouvrit, redoutant ce qu'elle pourrait découvrir à l'intérieur. Mais finalement, ses craintes étaient bien vaines. Des photos d'elle se trouvaient dedans. Des photos de classe, des photos lors des fêtes des Récoltes, des photos durant ses premiers Hunger Games ou des spots de propagande. Des photos où, surtout, elle souriait. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'une image d'elle serrant Prim dans ses bras, après son retour à la maison, lui atterrit entre les mains. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux mais elle réussit à les contenir, et sa bouche s'étira en un sourire. Elle était sûre que sa petite sœur n'aurait pas voulu qu'elle soit peinée. Elle rangea les photographies et remit la boîte où elle l'avait trouvée, avant de se mettre en pyjama, l'heure étant assez avancée. Un tee-shirt de Peeta (pour ne pas changer) et un bas de jogging devraient suffire pour la nuit. Puis, elle redescendit les escaliers et alla rejoindre son homme dans le salon.

Ce dernier était toujours plongé dans son ouvrage fascinant, arrivant à un moment assez important de l'histoire, lorsque deux mains se faufilèrent par derrière sur son haut, le stoppant dans sa lecture. Il mit le marque-pages et levant ses yeux bleus vers son épouse, qui déposait de voluptueux baisers sur ses joues.

** - Que me vaut l'honneur d'être dorloté de cette manière, madame Mellark ? **demanda-t-il en esquissant un sourire.

** - Je n'ai plus le droit de toucher mon mari sans sa permission ? **joua-t-elle. **N'apprécierait-il pas ?**

** - Oh que si mais… vous entrez en territoire dangereux, vous le savez, cela ? **

** - Oui, j'aime les risques, vous savez !**

Elle s'installa sur ses cuisses, tout en gardant ses fesses sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, afin qu'il n'ait pas à supporter son poids sur sa jambe artificielle. Elle passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres avant de poser les siennes dessus, scellant le baiser qui les ferait basculer dans une bulle indestructible. Katniss faisait tout ce que Johanna lui avait conseillé pour procréer. Et elle espérait du plus profond d'elle-même que ce vœu s'exaucera.

Alors qu'ils s'embrassaient tendrement, elle se sentit s'envoler ou plus exactement, transporter dans les airs par une paire de bras forts et bien bâtis. La nuit risquait q'être assez mouvementée. Et c'est dans un fou rire qu'elle se laissa faire.

Il n'était que sept heures du matin quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte d'entrée, le lendemain matin. Peeta s'habilla en vitesse, déposa un baiser dans les cheveux défaits de sa femme et descendit les escaliers deux à deux. La maquilleuse de l'équipe se trouvait sur le seuil de la porte, les yeux bouffis et rougis.

** - Venia ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il est que sept heures… **interrogea-t-il en se frottant le front, la mine légèrement ensommeillée.

** - C'est… oh dieu… **balbutia-t-elle, ses larmes risquant de couler à tout moment. **C'est Haymitch… On l'a retrouvé ce matin… Il a eu un arrêt cardiaque.**


End file.
